Quirks Personified
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Katsuki didn't realise the damage he'd done to Izuku until she's sent to her uncle in Inoba, Izuku was broken and quirkless until the stress of what Katsuki did to her triggered a whole new breed of quirk, their paths and lives changed they both meet again at yuuei high both wondering if their old friendship could be rescued or if it's irreparably damaged. FemIzuku, quirk Izuku
1. prologue: pain of difference

Quirks Personified

* * *

My Hero Academia / Persona 4 crossover

Hey lovelies,

I've recently watched persona 4 and got the game for Christmas, and I've also watched some my hero academia recently and this idea came into my mind during the quiet period at work. This plot bunney won't leave me alone

Any way let me know if you like it and want me to continue.

Read, Review, leave an idea, vote on the poll and enjoy

Love

Snow

* * *

Katsuki didn't realise the damage he'd done to Izuku until she's sent to her uncle in Inoba, Izuku was broken and quirkless until the stress of what Katsuki did to her triggered a whole new breed of quirk, their paths and lives changed they both meet again at yuuei high both wondering if their old friendship could be rescued (katsuki) or if it's irreparably Izuku

* * *

Prologue: Pain of difference

No one's POV:

First year middle schooler, Izuku sniffed as she stood outside of her middle school, her former friend Katsuki Bakugo had changed and not for the better, he'd become a monster in her mind, just that day he used his quirk on her, destroying the first letter her dad had sent her in months and burning her badly in the process, however it wasn't those things that had hurt the most was the things he said to her doing it.

" _No one wants a quirkless hero Deku!"_ Katsuki's voice echoed in her memory.

" _If you want a quirk so bad why don't you kill yourself and pray you get a quirk in the next life"_ his voice sneered again in her head, causing large pearly tears to roll down her cheeks and fall to the ground in cascades.

Shaking her head, Izuku started the walk home her head hanging low as to not let anyone see her cry, once she was at the building, she and her mother lived in she decided to take the lift rather than the stairs knowing she'd likely run into Bakugo and his mother on the way up if she didn't.

"welcome home sweetie... sweetie" called Inko from the kitchen as Izuku entered their little apartment and pulled off her shoes, however she didn't hear her mother as she walked towards her room with Katsukis voice still echoing in her mind.

Today she'd had enough, enough of the merciless bullying, enough of being different and being called out on it every time, she was sick of being stuck in the cycle of pain she was in and didn't know how to get out of it.

Once inside her room she collapsed on her bed crying from everything that had gone on during the day, after a few minutes of doing so, she turned over and stared up at the ceiling.

"So that's, that then" she murmured to herself sadly, her voice hoarse from crying, before getting up and walking to her chest of drawers and pulled out a sturdy leather belt, closing her bedroom curtains along the way. Then she opened her closed and hung one end of the belt from the clothing rail and wrapped the other end around her neck as she climbed on top of a box of old toys and tried to kick it out from under her.

However, something happened before she dropped a flash of white light and chains and thorny vines appeared and wrapped themselves around her, almost as if they were trying to stop her from ending her life, however the belt around her neck was tightening and she was blacking out because of it, the last thing she saw was her bedroom door opening and her mother's panicked voice as she ran into the room.

Izuku's POV:

I woke up feeling stiff and sore, my neck hurt and I couldn't move. My eye's flickered open only to be met with a bright white room, the soft beeping of a heart monitor reached my ears.

"Oh Izuku! Why would you do such a thing?! You scared the life out of me!" came my mother's voice from the left of me, I tried to turn to see her but something was stopping me from doing so.

"Mom! Is that you, why can't I move?" I nearly wailed as I struggled to try and see her.

"oh, sweetie the staff needed to strap you down while your neck and back where healing" Mom explained to me, however before she could continue explaining to me the doctor came in.

"Ah, Miss Midoryia , that was quite the accident you had, it's seems that you where misdiagnosed as being quirkless, it seems that you went through a very rare phenomena of belated quirk activation, your accident was the result of the powerful backlash you went through, you'll need to wear a power stabilizer until you get control over your new abilities, but other than that you'll make a full recovery" The doctor explained kindly to me. Once the explanation was over, he and a nurse undid the straps on by bed and mom helped me sit up.

"Now tell me what possessed you to do such a thing!" Mom demanded, it was then I finally broke down and told her everything.

"I COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN BULLIED SINCE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KAACHAN IS THE WORST ONE! I HATE HIM! I HATE IT HERE!" I all but scream at my mother, tears flowing down my cheeks in rivers, as she hugged me and rocked me, stroking my hair whispering to me that "It'll be alright" however I knew it wouldn't.

No One's POV:

Inko Midoryia was at a loss, seeing her daughter so broken in the hospital was just too painful to bear, so she decided to do something about it, as soon as Izuku was released from the hospital, Inko pulled her daughter from her old middle school, siting that it was partly their fault for her mental state, then came the hard part, talking to her friend Mitsuki about her sons treatment of Izuku.

"Hey Inko, it great to see you!" Said Mitsuki sadly.

"I wish it was under better circumstances" Inko replied with an equal amount of melancholy.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me anyway?" asked Mistuki politely as she made a pot of tea or coffee for her green haired friend.

"You're not going to like this, but it has to do with why I pulled Izuku from that school" Explained Inko wringing her hands with worry.

"Go on" encouraged Mitsuki.

"Your son, Katsuki, I'm sad to say has been bullying my daughter and the teacher had done nothing but encourage it" Inko finally said, nearly sobbing as she finished the sentence. Inko's statement shocked Mitsuki, but the woman knew that her friend wouldn't lie to her about such a serious matter.

"Katsuki! Get your ass out here!" the blond bellowed throughout the apartment until the boy appeared in the kitchen.

"What you bog hag! I was studying!" yelled the preteen, causing Inko to narrow her eyes at the boy who once called her auntie.

"I've just heard something concerning about you and little Izuku!" began Mitsuki before Katsuki cut across her.

"That Deku what has she been saying now!" he yelled in anger forgetting Inko's presence completely.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN TORTURED BY YOU! AND THE SCHOOL! AND NOW HAS TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!" screamed Inko in her rage.

"Wh-what, but they said it was an accident!" exclaimed Katsuki in shock of this revelation.

"Well, that doesn't matter any way, my Izuku now has a quirk and she won't suffer any more" said Inko her voice now as cold as a winter blizard.

"What do you mean, she's alive..." Katsuki began to ask before Inko cut across him.

"I've pulled my daughter from that school and I'm sending her to live with my brother in Inaba, it'll do her some good to be away from this toxic city" explained Inko with satisfaction ringing out in her voice as she watched the wheels in Katsuki's head turning.

Meanwhile Katsuki's face had begun to turn ghost-white at the realisation at the fact that he'd practically driven the only true friend he'd ever had, he'd been so wrapped up in his quirk and the power he had that he'd lost track of himself, leading him to become "friends" with bad kids and push Izuku to the breaking point, it hit him like a kick to the gut, he had to fix this somehow, he needed to apologize not only as himself but as her lost friend.

"You can't..." he muttered in shock.

"Can't what?" asked Mitsuki tapping her foot impatiently.

"you can't take her away... not before I can apologize" exclaimed Katsuki in a pained voice.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that now isn't it" snapped Mitsuki as she watched her son wither in front of them, she wanted to comfort him, but she reminded herself that he needed to learn the consequences of his actions.

"Why so you can accept her now that she has a quirk! Life isn't like that what you did has lasting damage" yelled Inko.

"But...But..." was all Katsuki could say before he finally broke down in tears as he realised how big the situation was.

Five minutes later Inko left the Bakugo apartment and went back to her own home and checked in on Izuku, who was tired after boxing up her room ready for moving to her new life with her uncle Dojima, her neck still in a brace after her accident/suicide attempt, but she was happy to be free of her problems. Inko smiled sweetly at her daughter as she explained what was going to happen the next day, this made Izuku smile at the thought of living in the boonies, where nobody knows her name, a new start for her, however it also made her worry about her mother and how she'd come on her own, but was reassured when she was told by Inko that she'd cope.

"Oh, before I forget I got these the other day" said Inko picking up a bag and handing it to Izuku who opened it smiling when she saw the new school uniform, it was a black sailor fuku top with a gold scarf, a grey skirt, white socks and black shoes, under the uniform was the summer uniform, and beneath that, there was a beautiful outfit it was a gothic outfit with a calf length skirt with a stained glass design and a black and white horizontal striped top, there was a dainty pair of silver heels and a matching bag to go with it and in the bag was a card.

 _Sweetie_

 _A new look for a new start_

 _I hope you like the outfit_

 _Love_

 _Mom_

Tears formed in Izuku's eyes as she stared at her mother, before getting up and hugging her, truly grinning for the first time in years.

"I love it, thank you mom" she whispered as she hugged Inko.

The next morning was a quiet affair, breakfast was quiet with Inko making all of Izuku's favourite breakfast treats and helping her with her suit cases on their way to the train station, Izuku quietly got on the train with her bags and found a seat that Inko could see her from. Just as the train began to roll out of the station, Inko heard a rush of footsteps from behind her.

"WAIT!" came the frantic voice of Katsuki Bakugo from behind her, Inko turned around to see Katsuki's grief striken face as he stood at the platform, watching as the train disappeared down the tracks, the blond boy looked heartbroken as he hung his head in shame and turned around to leave the station putting something in the trash can on the way out.

Inko walked over to the trash can and pulled the item out of the trash and unwrapped it, it was a box containing a bracelet and a card apologizing for his actions, saying that he understands if she hated him, Inko put the item in her bag to take home later.

Inko sighed, she couldn't be mad at the boy any more, but she was so sad at the way things turned for both of the children, she could only hope that they could heal from their experiences.

Meanwhile Katsuki was in the park sitting on a bench alone, he knew he'd gone too far this time, and this was the result, losing Izuku, his friend, it made Katsuki really think about what he had done and what he had to do to fix it, first he had to change his attitude and stop hanging around with the kids that called themselves his "friends", he hoped to see Izuku in the summer if only to make up for what he did to her, he traumatised her, he called her Deku, useless, he hurt her using his quirk and by beating her, he didn't blame her if she'd never wanted to see him again.

Back on the train, Izuku leaned against the window and watched the scenery as it passed by, trying to take her mind off of how itchy her neck brace was, she was relieved that she only had to wear it for a week or until her uncle could arrange physiotherapy at the hospital.

"So, this is the beginning then, the start of my new life" she said to herself, as the train clattered down the rails towards Inaba, not knowing of what lay ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 1: New girl in town

Chapter 1: new girl in town

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Hey lovelies,

Just so you know I'm only writing this to get the plot bunny out of my head so I can get back to my other stories and stomp the annoying tick in my eye when I think about it.

Well heres the first chapter I hope you enjoy it, read, review and leave an idea.

Love Snow

p.s: in the last chapter I misspelled inaba, so yeah, I'm going to use the correct spelling from now on. And yes, Izuku is a girl in this.

p.p.s I'm ill from exhaustion. With a cold and slight hearing issues, and a massive migraine so be kind about it ok. I need many hugs and a hot water bottle.

* * *

Izuku's POV:

I leaned back in my seat watching the country side roll by, enjoying the sky as it changed colours when evening started to arrive, bringing out a beautiful display of pink, lavender and orange as well as the sun turning into a blazing red ball as it began to sink behind the hills.

However, I also began noticing that with each stop more and more people got off the train but no one got on afterwards it made me wonder just how far into the boonies I was going, I knew from maps and mom descriptions that Inaba wasn't as big as Tokyo and that it was a lot quieter too, but I didn't know what to expect. It wasn't long before I heard the automated tannoy come on alerting me when I should get off and switch trains if I need to, since I needed to go to the yasoinaba station, I kinda did need to switch trains.

Once on the next train it was only ten minutes before I arrived at the station, where I stood waiting for my uncle to pick me up. For a while I sat on a bench just outside of the station with my bags and a bottle of second maid soda, I pulled my phone out to check the time and the message he sent me, his message said that he would collect me at 5pm, but it was well past that and it was going on for 6pm now.

"well that's just great! He's late and I'm cold" I muttered before hearing my stomach gurgle, _great I'm also hungry_ I thought in agitation.

"Well, looks like I found you just in time came a voice from just in front of me, causing me to look up to see a man in his mid to late twenties, wearing smart black shoes, black slacks, a grey button up shirt that I'm sure used to be white and old greasy looking tie, he looked like he hadn't slept for days, or shaved for just as long, judging from the amount of stubble on his chin.

"Huh?" was all I could say in my confusion.

"I guess you don't remember me then, mind it was so long ago," the man continued to tell me.

"Um... are you Ryotaro Dojima? My uncle" I asked him, causing him to smile.

"Got in one kid, and I must say your much prettier than the picture you mother sent me" Dojima replied smiling, I looked down trying to spare my blushes.

"Any way let's get you home" he continued picking up my suit cases, and escorting me to the car, where we met a young girl of about six years old, who looked at me nervously.

"And you must be Nanako, mom told me a lot about you" I said smiling as she came a little closer, eyeing me up.

"and your cousin Izuku, dad told me about you" she replied shyly as she opened the trunk of the car so uncle could put the cases inside.

Once we were all loaded into the car uncle started the engine an began driving into town.

"What are those in your hair?" asked Nanako, pointing at the power stabilisers in my hair, they were two shiny metal cone like objects that looked either demonic or like medieval/ gothic accessories on both sides of my head (like Darklaw in professor Layton vs Pheonix wright), they were light objects made of argentalium, the only metal strong enough to withstand the power of someone's quirk surging through them, with all of the necessary wiring inside to neutralise the excess power until I could do it on my own.

"they're power stabilisers, they make it so I can use my quirk without hurting myself" I explained to the curious little girl.

"Yeah, your mother mentioned something about that, have you got the instructions for them and your spares?" interrupted uncle Dojima softly, to which I replied with a quiet "yes".

"what's that?" Nanako suddenly asked pointing at my neck brace, making me feel realy uncomfortable.

"It's a neck brace, people wear them after they've hurt their necks real bad" I said quickly hoping the ride would end quickly.

No one's POV:

Every one stayed quiet after that, Izuku could see that Dojima wasn't happy with his daughter for asking about the neck brace, and she only hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on Nanako about it when they got to the house.

Izuku looked out the window as she watched the higgledy piggledy homes pass them as the car rolled deeper into Inaba, she was beginning to like it there already. Suddenly there was a yell of "I need to pee" from Nanako, which caused Dojima to pull into the nearest gas station.

"You able to go by yourself right Nanako?" asked Dojima kindly as he could, before he was approached by an attendant.

"Can I help you detective?" he asked Dojima before telling Nanako where the bathroom was.

"Just the usual, and fill'er up" Dojima replied casually as the attendant began to fill the car.

"Right away sir" replied the Attendant as he went about his job.

As things continued to move slowly, Izuku's eyes began to droop sleepily, once her eyes fell shut into a slight dose.

Izuku's POV:

I woke up in an odd limousine with a blue and black interior, and I clearly wasn't alone.

At the back of the limo where two figures, the first one was a young-looking blonde woman in a blue dress, she looked incredibly beautiful, I had to admit that I was slightly jealous of her looks. The second figure was an old man with a long nose and bulging blood shot eyes, he was looming over a table, reminding me of an alchemist from old horror movies, it put me on the edge.

"Welcome to the velvet room..." he said in a slightly deranged yet rough voice as he lifted his head to look at me his hand becoming for me to come closer, "My, it would seem, you have a most unusual destiny lying before you" he giggled.

"Some introductions, I'm Igor and I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance" Igor introduced himself, before the woman turned to face me, revealing a pair of golden yellow eyes.

"Yes welcome, and I'll be here to accompany you on you travels, you may call me Margret" she told me.

"You see, this relm exists between mind and matter it separates dreams from reality..." Igor began to explain as tarot cards suddenly materialised in his hand and he started to place them on the table, while he continued to explain turning two cards over revealing the tower and the moon, "generally speaking, only those who've forged a contract are allowed to visit this room and perhaps in the very near future such a fate will be awaiting you as well" he finished, waving his hand, making the cards vanish much to my amazement.

"Let's hope, your journey will be quite interesting at the least" began Margret as everything around me began fading, "until our paths cross again" was the last thing I heard, before I once again opened my eyes, to see uncle Dojima staring at me in worry.

"You ok kid?" he asked me with concern, I simply nod my head and straighten up in my seat.

"just a bit light headed" I explained looking back at him.

"Why don't you get out of the car, stretch your legs for a bit" uncle suggested.

Doing just that I unbuckled my seatbelt, got out of the car, and stood by the pumps for a moment.

No one's POV:

Izuku looked around for a moment before she was approached by the gas station worker who had filled Dojima's car.

"so, you're in middle school now? I hear the local grocery is looking for someone to bag the merchandise" explained the attendant kindly.

"I'm not really looking for a job right now, seeing as I'm only eleven" explained Izuku politely.

"oh well I hope you like it here, but Inaba isn't one of the most exciting places to live, if you don't have a job to keep you going" the attendant rambled on before Dojima steered Izuku away from him.

"well were at the southern shopping district, though there aren't many shops left anymore since that Junes arrived in town, if you want a quick look around if you want" explained Dojima indicating the street they were on.

Izuku decided to walk a little way down the street and look at what shops that where available, she saw a book shop, metal works shop, a trinket/medicine shop and a tofu shop much to her surprise, she'd imagined less than what she'd seen but she had a feeling there was more, but she decided to explore another day, one when she wasn't tired or in a neck brace.

Turning around she walked back to the car and clambered back into her seat and buckled up and they set off towards a small suburb in the north west of Inaba, once there Dojima opened the trunk and pulled Izuku's suitcases and carried them inside leaving Izuku and Nanako to get out of the car and get inside.

Once inside both Izuku and Nanako sat by a rather old but sturdy chabudai table watching as Dojima placed Izuku's bags in her new room, after that he came back down, went into the kitchen and pulled three packages of store-bought sushi and three sets of chopsticks.

"I know it's not what you expect but there wasn't much time to get ingredients" Dojima explained awkwardly.

"it's all right I'm just happy to be here, and thankful for you taking me in at such a trying time" Izuku replied in a formal manor.

"You don't need to act so formal, it sets Nanako on edge" Dojima said warmly after seeing the slightly uncomfortable expression on Nanako's face.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing comeing from Dojima's back pocket, sighing Dojima pulled out an old flip phone and answered it, only to get up and fetch his jacket, talking to whoever was on the other end, making a comment about skipping booze.

"Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business, go ahead and eat without me" said Dojima apologetically, before explaining that he didn't know how long he'd be and asking Nanako to help Izuku out before looking out of the window.

"Nanako, it's raining out. what did you do with the laundry?" he asked frantically after seeing the downpour outside.

"I already brought it in!" exclaimed Nanako pointing to the basket of folded cloths in the corner.

"...Alright I'm off then" Said Dojima as he exited the house.

Izuku's POV:

When uncle Dojima left it was just me and Nanako eating quietly as the television continued with the weather report in the back ground, I found rather dull after a while, so I decided to try to start a conversation with Nanako.

"So, what does your dad do?" I asked the girl, trying to get to know my uncle a bit better as well as her.

"He... investigates stuff. Like crime scenes" she explained sounding a bit bored.

"My dad's a detective" she summarized.

"Cool" I nearly gasp at the idea of my uncle's job.

There wasn't much said after that so we went back to watching the news, however it wasn't very interesting, the segment was mainly about a scandalous affair between a politician and a reporter, nothing really interesting. About ten minutes later Nanako changed the channel to something that was more her style, it was during a commercial break I saw what Junes was, it was a bargen department store, it wasn't any wonder that the mom and pops stores in the shopping district weren't coping. Suddenly there was a little jingle, it was nauseatingly cheesy, it made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Every day is great at your Junes" sang Nanako, joyfully causing me to smile, until I heard my phone beep, it was uncle Dojima reminding me to take my pain meds and to get some rest since I was starting my new school tomorrow.

So, I did what I was told, I took my pain meds and dragged myself up the stairs and into bed falling into a deep sleep.

No one's POV:

Later that night Izuku woke up to find herself on a red tiled road, surrounded in a thick shroud of fog, Izuku looked ahead of her only to see nothing but the road and the fog clearing slightly around it.

"Do you seek the truth?" asked a deep male voice from ahead of her. However, the question itself had confused Izuku.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me" the voice rang through the fog again.

Without any thought, Izuku began to chase after the voice, if only to find out who was talking to her, it was odd to her, but she felt that she could trust the voice. she kept running until she arrived at an open area, still encased in fog, Izuku looked across the space, squinting to see if she can spot who was talking, only to be greeted by a tall sentinel like silhouette standing a few meters away from her.

Suddenly Izuku felt a dull weight in her right hand, causing her to look down, in her hand was a duelling sabre, lifting the sword, Izuku felt the urge to test her ability, so she swung it with all the strength she had, feeling the sword drag through the air and collide with whoever was in front of her Izuku nearly dropped it in shock for hurting someone, however she never expected to get little to no reaction from him.

"If what you seek is "truth" than your search will be much harder" was his only response before fading into the background causing everything around Izuku to fade to black.

Izuku's POV:

I woke up to a frantic knocking on the door, it was Nanako calling me down for breakfast, reminding me that it was the first day at my new school, Yasogami middle school. Once I was washed and dressed, the best I could considering the brace, I came down to eat only to see that uncle Dojima had left already.

Once breakfast Nanako and I walked to school in the rain, well she pointed out what way I needed to go before heading to her school, as I walked along the road, I was over taken by a boy with shoulder length brown hair on a bike, who proceeded to crash into a lamp post.

"Critical hit to the nads!" he cried out jumping on the balls of his feet, whilst clutching his crotch. As I walked past, I gave him a brief glance.

"I'll just leave him be" I told myself calmly, after all it was being nice to people that got me hurt.

Once I was in the classroom, the teacher began to introduce me to the rest of the students.

"Alright, take your seats on the double" he began as I wrote my name on the chalk board.

"This kid up here is our new transfer student, she got booted from our putrid capital to live out here in the boonies, basically making her a fugitive, go on introduce yourself" the teacher instructed.

"I'm Izuku Mi..." was all I could say before the teacher cut across me pointing at a male student in the front row.

"Heathen! You were just ogling that innocent girl by the window! Your name is going down in my rotten little shit list! I don't know how you were raised but we do not do that here!" he yelled, while the boy groaned in misery, somehow I had a feeling this year wasn't going to go to plan because of his actions.

"Sir?" came a voice from a few rows back, it was a girl with light brown hair in a bowl-cut and yellow and green jacket.

"What!" the teacher almost yelled at the girl.

"Can she sit next to me, seeing as there is an open space here?" she explained in a bored voice, indicating a vacant desk.

"Oh, you heard her, go sit over there" he snapped as I went to sit at my new desk, once I had sat down, the girl turned to me and smiled.

"we call him king moron, he's horrible" she informed me.

"yeah" I replied quietly.

"Shut it you two!" yelled the newly dubbed King Moron, before returning to the lecture he was about to give.

"Listen up homeroom is about to begin" he yelled slapping the desk with the register book. As he began to talk, I reserved myself to looking out of the window only to see that it wasn't raining anymore, instead the whole area seemed to be blanketed in a thick coat of fog.

"Is that fog?" I whisper in confusion.

No one's pov:

Meanwhile on the streets of Inaba, a young girl was walking home through the thick fog, only part way through her root. Spotting an unusual shadow, she looked up only to see the dead body of a woman draped over a television antenna, causing a piercing shriek to erupt from the girl's mouth.

Back at school, the end of lesson bell had just rung, signalling the end of the day.

"That's it for today, come back tomorrow we'll be back to our usual routine, so be prepared" said the teacher before he exited the classroom, slowly followed by some of the students.

"Dude did you see the midnight channel last night!" exclaimed one male student while his friend noded smileing brightly.

"yeah! I did, that Yomano woman is the lady of my dreams!" he replied.

"Totally!" exclaimed another boy.

Meanwhile Izuku was putting her things in her bag, and was generally getting ready to go, she'd received a text from Dojima to wait outside of the school for him to pick her up, she had to go to the hospital for physio therapy. As she got up to leave, there was a sudden ringing sound from the tannoy.

" _Attention all students, there has been an incident on campus please remain calm evacuate at once"_ came a voice on the speaker, as police sirens screamed out from the distance.

"Hey, new girl, wait up!" came a voice behind her, causing Izuku to turn around to see the girl from earlier, this time with a girl with long black hair and a bright red cardigan on, both of them where smiling.

"if you're going home, would you mind walking with us? This thing sounds kind of freaky?" she asked, Izuku thought for a moment before her phone beeped, she looked at her phone to see that it was from Dojima, it seemed that she'd have to walk to the hospital on her own.

"Sure, but would you mind showing me the way to the hospital?" she responded.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"I'm going for physio" Izuku explained, pointing at her neck brace.

"ok, thanks, my name is Chie and this here is my friend Yukiko" She introduced herself and her friend.

"I'm so sorry for pestering you" apologized Yukiko much to Chie's annoyance.

"Yukiko, don't apologise, it makes me look bad, this was just a good excuse for me to talk to her" explained Chie awkwardly.

Izuku's Pov:

"Hey. What's up Chie" a voice came from the left of us, it was the boy who crashed his bike this morning, he was heading towards us holding up a dvd case.

"Thanks, I loved it, it was way cool... well later" he exclaimed as he handed the case to Chie, before trying to exit the room.

"Hold it" said Chie, tripping him as tried to walk past her, causing him to fly past me and land face first on the hallway floor. While Chie opened the case to reveal a cracked dvd.

"Ah! What the hell! You cracked the disk you tool! How can you do this to my trial of the dragon!" she yelled at the boy.

"Sorry, it was an accident, I'll make it up to you after my next paycheck" he replied, his butt wiggling with every word.

"Are you ok?" asked Yukiko politely.

"Yukiko! Don't be nice to this jerk! Let him suffer, come on we're going" huffed Chie as she led me and Yukiko out of the classroom. I once again caught a glimpse of the boy.

"I'll just leave him be" I muttered to myself as I hopped over his head.

"So, what brings you here?" Yukiko asked me as we walked down the stairs together.

"yeah, I've been wondering that to, what brings a city girl to the middle of nowhere like this?" asked Chie, leading me to give them the official story about me having an accident due to a belated quirk activation.

"Woah! So that why you're here! I don't think I could cope if my quirk activated late like that" exclaimed Chie in shock, looking at her hands making me notice her discomfort.

"So, what's your quirk?" asked Yukiko taking distracting me if only for a moment.

"I can create metal chains and rose vines, but I'm still learning just what my quirk can do, I've been restricted because of the neck brace" I began to explain to the other girls.

"cool! I'm cryokinetic, I can summon a snow storm if I want or turn things to ice, not a particularly useful power" replied Yukiko sadly.

"Don't think like that! In the summer you can prevent heatstroke or help stop villains in their tracks by freezing them!" I exclaimed, causing Yukiko to smile at my response.

"Yeah, Yukiko, I mean people can at least see your quirk, it's beautiful, I mean what kind of quirk is telekinesis? All people see is flying objects" asked Chie, as we turned a corner and headed along another road.

"you can help people by using it to hold up collapsing buildings or redirect projectiles" I offered as an explanation, it seemed to cheer Chie up.

We continued to talk as we walked up the street until we came across a small group of people gathered at an area cordoned off by police tape and cars lights and officers.

"What's going on?" asked Chie as she watched the chaos, as we headed closer to crowd, we heard a couple of housewives gossiping while they watched the police do their jobs.

"So, that schoolgirl left early, and as she came down this street..." said the housewife closest to us.

"Wow, who could imagine that hanging from an antenna?" asked her friend in an almost exited voice, I figured that not much happened here in Inaba so when something happens people tended to gossip about it.

"I wanted to see it too" she said, confusing me to no end, what was hanging from the antenna? And why was it so special anyway?

"Uh, you got here too late... the police and the fire department took it down just a moment ago" said the housewife.

"Well, I think it's terrifying, I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..." exclaimed the other woman, causing all of us to look at her in shock.

"Wait... what did she say? A dead body?" asked Chie in near horror.

Just as Chie asked her questions, I heard footsteps coming closer to us, it was uncle Dojima, he looked quite irritated at us and the crowd.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked sternly.

"We were passing through, Chie and Yukiko where just walking me to the hospital" I explained to him, causing Dojima's shoulders to sag with relief.

"That Damned principal, we told the school not to let anyone through here..." he began to growl under his breath.

"You know this guy?" asked Chie, I could only nod in response.

"I'm detective Dojima, her guardian uh... well, I hope you get along with her, and thank you for helping her" he said smiling, however I could see concern ringing out in his eyes, I knew that mom had told him about the suicide attempt, so it was natural for him to be a little bit protective.

"But you three, really ought to stop wondering around here and get to where you're going" he continued firmly, before he turned around and started walking back to the newly discovered crime scene, only to stop when he saw another relatively young detective run out of the crime scene only to throw up in a public trash can, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?!" snapped uncle, irritated.

"I'm sorry...Ngh" said Adachi swallowing nervously, causing Dojima to sigh exasperatedly.

"Go wash your face. We're going to go and gather information!"Dojima ordered Adachi calmly once again turning around and walked back to the crime scene, Adachi following him quickly.

"Do you think this was what the announcement was about?" asked Chie with notes of concern in her voice.

"What do they mean...it was hanging from the antenna...?" asked Yukiko, I equal amounts of concern.

"Hey Yukiko...why don't we do to Junes some other time?" asked Chie, while Yukiko nodded.

"Good idea, let's just get Izuku to the hospital and go home" agreed Yukiko politely.

No one's POV:

The three girls once again set off, on their way to the hospital, only this time there was a deathly silence that hung over them.

Once at the hospital, they bid each other good bye and went their separate ways. Izuku walked into the hospital and headed straight for the reception desk. Where she was greeted by a rather impolite receptionist.

"Can I help you?" was the first thing the receptionist asked in-between chewing her bubble-gum, with little regard for health, hygiene or appearances.

"I'm Izuku Midoryia, here for physio..." was all Izuku could say before a hand was shoved in her face, and the sounds of typing was heard.

"here you are! You're seeing Doctor Sears, sign here! Here! And hear! Room 52! Now go away!" snapped the receptionist handing her a form for Izuku to sign, before she was reprimanded by an administrator who had appeared from behind her.

Izuku sighed, as she did her paper work and began to head towards the doctor's office, she only hoped that the doctor was nicer than the receptionist. Once at the doctor's room she needed to be at, Izuku took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"come in" came a warm female voice from inside, Izuku opened the door to reveal a young female doctor in a pant suit and white coat, with a warm friendly smile on her face.

"Ah you must be Izuku, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up, with the incident and all, I'm Doctor Sears" she said kindly, introducing herself in the process. From there on the appointment was spent for Izuku by receiving the therapy that she desperately needed, easing the pain she had been in for the last few days.

After all of the massage work and the neck rub, Doctor Sears wrote up a sheet of what exercises she needed to do, when to come in next and her prescription as well, Izuku thanking whatever god existed for her medical insurance took the sheet gratefully and went to the reception to settle up and make sure that her insurance could cover her therapy.

Once all of that was settled Izuku was greeted by Dojima who took her home, picking up dinner ingredients along the way. Once at home, Izuku changed and went to help prepare dinner for herself, Nanako and Dojima, hoping that she'd be allowed some peace after what had happened during the day.


	3. Chapter 2: Fitting in is Out!

Chapter 2: fitting in is out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Hey lovelies,

Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy.

To answer some questions, Izuku isn't replacing Yu but he's definitely appearing later in the story, and we are going slow and through the murders, but we are also looking into Izuku's recovery and Katsuki's reaction's and realizations so don't worry, it'll all be there if I can.

Love

Snow

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tokyo_

Katsuki Bakugo sat at his desk during homeroom, while his teacher did role call but he wasn't really paying attention to the asinine man at the front of the class, he looked out of the window overlooking the empty sports field, frowning as he did so.

He was troubled and lost in thought, thoughts about his former friend, and how he tormented her, he hadn't realised how bad it had got, he was drunk on the power that his quirk gave him as well as the popularity, he was encouraged by friends, teachers and other kid's parents too, however one day he had got it into his head that kid's without quirks were useless, so he started to pick on them, believing he was putting them in their place.

He began surrounding himself with undesirable friends who would egg him on, however the worst thing about it was, he listened to them, and his best friend paid the price for it, he didn't realise how bad it was until Izuku's suicide attempt occurred, that was what opened his eyes , seeing her on that train rolling out of the station made him realise that he was no potential hero, no, he was a villain in the making and he needed to stop before he ended up killing someone, he knew the school wouldn't do anything except sweep the information under the rug and pretend it never happened, to protect their reputation, but he knew different, he needed and wanted help, to change, to become a better person, because right now he felt like slime.

"alright class, I'm sad to say that one of our fellow student's, Izuku Midoryia has had to leave our school after an accident involving the belated activation of her quirk, now I'm sure you're all going to miss her but try to remain focused on today's lessons" said the teacher, not caring about the announcement he had made, however Katsuki did care, seeing as while Izuku's transfer was true, but the reason was a lie.

"It wasn't an accident" Katsuki muttered with a growl in his voice.

"What was that Bakugo?" asked the teacher, irritated at the boy's sudden disruption.

"Dek...I mean Izuku, it wasn't an accident!" snapped Katsuki angry at the teacher.

"Bakugo, it was an acc..." said the teacher before an explosion cut him off.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs effectively silencing the spluttering teacher and causing the other kids in the class to collectively gasp in shock and devastation, but Katsuki didn't care, in his mind they were just as bad and as responsible as he was for her having to leave.

"What did you say?!" bellowed the teacher in horror and rage.

"She tried to kill herself and her quirk activated part way through! Her mom sent her away to recover" Katsuki yelled at the teacher, causing some of his female classmates burst into tears.

"Principal's office NOW!" yelled the teacher, angry at the fact that he now had to deal with crying girls.

Sneering at the teacher Katsuki, got up from his desk and walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the principal's office, sitting in one of the available chairs just outside of the door and waited for the principal to arrive.

"Ahh... Bakugo how can I help today?" came the kindly voice of the Principal from in front of him causing Katsuki to look up to see a man in his golden years stood before him.

"Teach sent me here after I told the truth about Midoryia" he explained in a frustrated voice.

"Oh, and what was that?" asked the older man. It was then that Katsuki finally broke down into tears.

"It was my fault! I bullied her to the point she didn't want to live anymore!" exclaimed Katsuki in a howl of distress at his own actions, shocking the kindly man in the process.

"Well, why don't we take it into my office and you can tell me everything" Suggested the principal gently placing one of his large hands on Katsuaki's shoulder in comfort, Katsuki sniffed and nodded as he was led into the office, and he began to tell his story.

"Well, it started when Izuku was misdiagnosed as quirkless, I bagan to make fun of her, I stopped being her friend because she was weak in my mind" Katsuki began, the Principal nodded adopting a serious frown as the boy explained what happened.

"Go on," he prompted quietly, knowing that Katsuki clearly had more to say, as the boy continued his story it had become clear to the ageing principal that something wasn't right, and he wondered why hadn't any one stopped the boy before?

"And you know what the worst thing about it was?" asked Katsuki, the Principal shook his head sadly in response.

"That Shitbag teacher rewarded me for my treatment of her, he called it putting her in her place, like she was beneath me and him because her quirk hadn't activated yet, he stroked my ego and I ate it up" Katsuki exclaimed in despair, the principal remained silent, shocked at this revelation, that a teacher was endorsing the bullying of a student, but the biggest shock was that Katsuki Bakugo, bully and menace to all things quirkless as admitting what he'd done, and wanted to fix it, but sadly it came at the expense of another student for him to realise it.

"Well, Bakugo, I'm sad to say that I'm dreadfully disappointed in you, your actions have not only damaged many students here, but nearly cost another her life, but I'm grateful that you've come forward and told me everything, and for bringing to my attention that a member of my staff was a part of this girls torment and was encouraging the other students to do the same" said the Principal gravely.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Katsuki sadly, thinking he'd be kicked out for sure.

"I'm afraid I have to reprimand you for your actions, but seeing as your victim survived, I do not believe the authorities need to be involved, I will have to attach this to your record and find a suitable consequence for it though" explained the Principal calmly as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to one of the filing cabinets, pulling out a folder, Katsuki could see that it was his, sighing he looked down at his hands cradled in his lap knowing that things were never going to be the same ever again.

 _Back in Inaba_

Izuku was enjoying a new day of school, sure things weren't like in the city but she reminded herself that every place is different and the people have different methods, as soon as the bell rang for classes to end, she was chatting with Yukiko and Chie who seemed upset at her pop quiz results but she cheered up when Izuku suggested a trip to Aiya Chinese diner, seeing as she didn't have physio that day it lifted her heart at the idea of getting to know her new friends as well as a good meal, so she texted her uncle to let him know what she was doing and that she'd be home soon.

While at Aiya Yukiko asked Izuku about what life was like in the city and what going to school there was like, however Izuku struggled to answer her friend's question honestly and neutrally, mainly due to the head full of bad memories city life had given her, meanwhile Chie tried to challenge Izuku to an eating challenge which Izuku politely declined.

"So, what are you doing on Sunday?" asked Chie curiously.

"Well, I have a raft of medical tests in the morning, but the afternoon is mostly free" Izuku explained quietly staring off into space.

"i see, well would you like to hang out in the afternoon then?" asked Chie.

"Sure, why not" answered Izuku as she continued staring off into space while eating her meal, a large beef don, it was one of the most succulent things she'd ever tasted, as soon as the beef and rice hit her tongue she smiled, catching the attention of the owner who smiled and placed another one in front of her saying that it was on the house, making Izuku smile and thank the man for his generosity.

Once the girls had finished, they made their way home, once at the house Izuku was greeted by Dojima and Nanako who had run up to her asking how her day went, while Dojima stayed stationed at the kitchen table observing his daughter and niece with worry and happiness at the same time, he was worried because of the murder of the Yomano woman, but he was immensely happy that his niece was settling in and making real friends, seemingly for the first time too, it made him happy to see such a broken girl start to fix herself, he still remembered when she was a happy bouncy baby in her walker speeding around her mother's apartment.

"Ok girls, settle down, I'll get us dinner sorted" called out Dojima peeking over his newspaper.

The three of them where later crowded around the chabudai table drinking coffee, tea or juice in Nanako's case, talking about how their day went, and what they were doing at school or work.

"So, who did you have dinner with?" asked Dojima in a somewhat threatening tone, hoping to Kami that Izuku wasn't with any boys, but making mental plans if she did.

"Oh, I went to Aiya with Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi" Izuku explained, causing Dojima to breathe a sigh of relief, Izuku was too young and frail to deal with boys in his mind.

"That's good, the Amagi girl is quite responsible and I work with Chie's father so I know she's a good kid" Dojima replied kindly as he made a mentalk note to call Inko and give her the good news.

The next morning was cloudy as usual, but it was slightly warmer as spring started to finally emerge, bringing a small smile to Izuku's face as a mild breeze rushed through her growing hair. However, her peaceful walk to school was interrupted when the screeching of breaks echoed from behind her followed by a loud crashing noise, followed by the sound of what she assumed was a metal trash can lid rolling around.

Izuku turned around to see a very familiar bike on the ground, front wheel spinning like a top, as well as a familiar pair of lags flailing as their owner struggled to get out of the trash can.

"Help, Please, the smell!" came Yosuke's voice from inside the trash can muffled by what was assumed to be someones trash.

"Ugh... it's on my face" he cried as Izuku walked over, grabbed him by the belt and pulled on it until she had rescued him from the can.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" exclaimed Yosuke rubbing the back of his head, as he picked up his things, not even noticing the horrible combination of soy sauce, sour milk and rotten vegetable juice on his face.

"Izuku Midoryia, right? My name is Yosuke Hanamura" Yoske introduced himself to her.

"How's it going?" asked Izuku politly trying not to wince at the odour, and fighting the urge to pull the can of deodorant out of her P.E kit and spray him with it.

"So, do you know what this town is famous for?" asked Yosuke bending slightly to get a better look at Izuku's face only to see that she was shaking her head, to indicate that she didn't know.

"We make some seriously good beefsteak, I know it sounds kinda lame but it's fitting for this place" he explained, with little concern that he was badmouthing the place.

"Since you helped me out, I thought I ought to treat you, to say thanks and all" he continued, while Izuku had to fight even harder to spray him with the deodorant.

"Not thanks, I'm good, besides I'm going to my therapist after school any way" She explained, causing Yosuke to pause and take note of Izuku's neck brace.

"Why not go after your appointment, or just skip it? I mean you can always make another appointment" said Yosuke quite insensitively.

"I can't It's really important" explained Izuku shuffling in her feet uncomfortable at the subject, taking her mind off the upcoming appointment by riffling through her backpack fishing out some lavender face wipes thrusting them under his nose, causing the boy to fall silent.

"Your face is filthy and it stinks, I don't think King moron will like it, let alone the others" Izuku explained to Yoske as they continued walking, while Yoske took some of the wipes and cleaned his face to the best of his ability, while thanking Izuku for getting rid of the bad smell as well.

Once at school Izuku spent the day listening to one of her teachers, one called Mrs Sofue who was in the middle of a lecture on Egyptology asking questions of various excavations and royals. Izuku tried to answer some of the questions only successfully giving the date of Carters excavation of Tutankhamun's tomb and trivia about Cleopatra.

The day seemed to crawl by for every student in the room until the lunch bell echoed through the halls, causing all of the students to slump over their desk's in relief.

"So Izuku what are you doing after school?" asked Chie, hoping for another trip to Aiya. However, Izuku shook her head sadly, as she explained that she had to go to see a therapist about her "accident" however she tried to cheer them up by suggesting that they went to Aiya tomorrow, which seemed to work.

"Would you like us to walk you to the tearapist's place?" asked Yukiko kindly, understanding that Izuku was still new and finding her way around, however before Izuku could say anthing she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Don't worry, I'll show her, we city kids have to stick together" said Yosuke from behind Izuku, causing her to turn in alarm, wincing as her back and neck muscles protested against the sudden movements.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you have to be home soon?" asked Izuku not wanting to be a bother to anyone.

"No sweat! Call it returning the favour from this morning" exclaimed Yosuke rubbing the back of his head giving the girls an idiotic grin, annoying Chie to no end.

"Ok jerk! You hurt her and you won't only be paying for a new trial of the dragon DVD, but you'll be needing a therapist of your own!" threatened Chie (which Yoske promised that he wouldn't harm her), wanting to protect Yasogami's newest cinnamon roll, especially from the pervy looks and ideals of Yosuke, suddenly the image of Izuku in a kitty costume popped into Chie's head.

 _Chie's Vision:_

" _Yoske stop it!" cried Izuku trying and failing to cover herself, she's was in a sexy kitten costume with dark purple ears and matching tail, while Yosuke was snapping pictures and pawing at her._

" _Aww, but you're such a cute kitty! It's time to make you meow!" said Yosuke, his voice deeper and thick with lust, as he pried Izuku's arms away from her and pulled her down onto a red silk coated bed._

" _No Yosuke, stop...I don't want you!" Izuku cried as Yosuke continued to touch her, causing Yoske to laugh as he went about "Exploring" his soon to be conquest._

 _Back in the real world:_

Chie growled under her breath, snapping her pen in the process, as the lesson began, causing Yosuke to shiver as if sensing Chie's line of thought, so he decided to keep his head down and prey that she would leave him alone.

It wasn't long before classes ended for the day and once again, Izuku received a text from her uncle saying that he wouldn't be able to take her to her therapist, so she'd have to walk, however, while she didn't know the way, she was glad that Yosuke had promised to walk her there.

"So, who are you seeing again?" asked Yosuke looking at Izuku with curiosity.

"A Doctor Turner, apparently he's good" replied Izuku thoughtfully not realising the information she gave away.

"Doctor Turner, he's a quirk specialist and therapist that specialised in suicidal people!" exclaimed Yosuke in shock.

"Oh, I'm not suicidal, but when I lived in Tokyo with my mom, I had an accident while I was cleaning and my quirk activated late as a result, I nearly broke my neck" she explained uncomfortably, repeating the lie her mom had crafted for her sake.

"ah so he's helping you deal with the trauma of the accident and the late quirk activation" Yosuke summed up, causing Izuku to nod sadly.

"Any ways, what's your quirk?" asked Izuku with interest, trying to take her mind off of, the upcoming appointment.

"Oh, me I can manipulate air, you know like creating small tornado's and such, what about you?" explained Yosuke with little care in the world. Izuku explained what she could do with her chains and thorny vines.

"Cool, so you're kind of like this fantasy, bondage quirk user then" exclaimed Yosuke, causing Izuku to blush at Yosuke's summery of her powers. The pair walked and talked for a few minutes before they arrived at the therapist's practice.

"We'll here's your stop, if you need anything just give me a yell" said Yosuke kindly pulling out a piece of paper with his number on it, which Izuku took and slipped into her jacket pocket.

After that Izuku walked up to the practice door and rang the bell, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Izuku waited for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming up to the door, before it opened to reveal a man in his mid to late twenties, with a warm smile and kindly looking eye's, he was wearing black slack and a bright blue turtle neck sweater, and blue house slippers.

"You must be Izuku, why don't you come in?" said the man gently, stepping aside to let Izuku in.

"Yes, thank you for letting me see you Dr Turner" replied Izuku softly as she took off her shoes and putting on the slippers, he provided her with.

"well, let's head in to the office and we can get talking" Dr Turner said steering Izuku into a ground floor room and instructed her to sit down.

"Okay Izuku, can you tell me when these feelings started to happen?" asked Dr Turner gently, knowing that Izuku was uncomfortable about the subject.

"It started at the end of elementary school, start of middle school, I was misdiagnosed as quirkless by a doctor when I was four, it led to me being bullied by my ex-best friend and his gang, further encouraged by our home room teacheer, it got worse, then one day he said I should just kill myself and hope I got a quirk in my next life, it was the final straw, I couldn't take any more, so I tried to end my life" Izuku explained quietly not looking up, in an effort to hide the big pearly tears that where appearing on her cheeks.

"And when your quirk activated late?" prompted the therapist who was doing his best not to succumb to anger or run over to scooper her up into a hug.

"I felt like I had gone through that torture for nothing, and that I had been cheated out of many friendships because of a doctors blunder" Said Izuku irritably. Izuku continued to talk, while Dr Turner asked questions, over the course of an hour until time was up and Dojima came to collect Izuku, however before they left, Dojima needed to talk to the therapist for some reason, izuku figured it was about payments or something along that line, so she decided to wait in the car while he dealt with it.

"So, Doctor, how is she?" asked Dojima with worry echoing out in his voice.

"Well, I will need to do some more sessions with her, but it's clear that she's depressed and angry, but I think she might be suffering from PTSD because of what she was put through as well as low level quirk instability, meaning for a few months she'll need to be monitored in case anything happens" explained Dr Turner rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So, what are you going to suggest?" asked Dojima in concern, hoping his niece wouldn't need any extreme treatment, he had seen some really bad quirk instability cases in his life time, he hoped that Izuku wouldn't be one of them.

"Well, I'm not going to prescribe anti-depressants, because I don't know what they'll do to someone with her quirk, so I'll recommend that she continues to have therapy for an indefinite amount of time, but I do warn you if I see that her situation isn't improving or is deteriorating, I will recommend residential psychiatric care" said Dr Turner seriously, hoping it wouldn't have to come to the final recommendation.

"I understand, but I'll have to tell her mother about this" said Dojima stroking the stubble on his chin, pondering how to break the sad news to Inko.

With the information he'd receive a now somber Dojima exited the Dr's Practice to the care, where he saw Izuku sitting patiently waiting for him, with a small smile, he gave the girl a sad smile in return before he got in the car and started the engine, and began to drive back to the house in relative silence.

"Hey... uh Izuku, how would you like to get some ice cream?" asked Dojima after a few minutes, trying to keep Izuku calm when he breaks the news to her and explain why she has to keep seeing Dr Turner.

"Sure, why not?" replied Izuku smiling at the thought, while Dojima pulled over into a parking lot, and they made their way over to the nearest Ice cream stand, Izuku stared in awe at the different colours and flavours of ice cream available, Dojima smiled as he watched his niece debate over what she should choose, it was like watching her be the happy child she should be, even though he knew that this was only a temporary reprieve from her suffering.

"Uhhh... I think I'll go for Anko flavour please "Izuku asked politely, watching as the bright pink ice cream was scooped into a cone for her, while dojima ordered chocolate flavoured for himself.

After Dojima paid for the frozen treats he and Izuku went an sat on a bench to enjoy their ice creams. After a while, the pair had finished and where once again sitting in silence, after an uncomfortable few minutes of this Dojima cleared his throat.

"Izuku, I need to tell you something" he began to explain, however Izuku cut across him with an abrupt question.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked him her big dark eyes looking up at him sadly.

"Yes, Dr Turner thinks you might have depression, PTSD and some quirk instability" he explained calmly.

"So, what happens now do I have to take meds for it?" she asked quietly.

"No, but the Doctor wants you to continue to see him, so you can have the help you need, but he's told me that if you get worse you may need to go to the hospital" he replied with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I thought so, that's why I'm going to do my best and get better" Izuku said softly, smiling slightly as if she was trying to believe her own words.

"ok, you do your best, and know that we're all here for you, me, Nanako, your mom and everyone who loves you" Said Dojima warmly, encouraging his niece to get better in the only way he knew how.

"Will you tell mom?" asked Izuku hopefully.

"I have to, but I'll tell her that you want to get better" replied Dojima getting back on his feet and walking back to the car, with Izuku hot on his heels.

Once back at the house, Izuku was overcome by exhaustion, but was happy to be greeted by Nanako on the way in, so she headed upstairs, ran a bath and then went to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile, Dojima was on the phone telling Inko the bad news, it broke his heart hearing his sister burst into tears on the other end of the phone, seeing as her worries had now increased tenfold, seeing as her husband was in prison, her daughter had attempted suicide and now had to recuperate with him in Inaba, now she finds out that Izuku mentally suffering because of the callous actions of another had shattered her. However, she cheered up when he repeated what Izuku said to him when they were having ice cream.

"that sounds just like my daughter" Inko sniffled from the other end of the line.

"I know, look try to get some rest and then we can figure out a plan to help her the best way we can" said Dojima kindly, before saying his good byes, and hanging up the phone, sighing he looked up the stairs and wondered... What could he do?

* * *

we'll here's a good cliff hanger, and as you can see Bakugo is faceing the consequences of his actions, and Izuku may need more help than anyone realized, will they both get the help they need?

keep reading to find out.

Love Snow


	4. Chapter 3: a date and a visit

Chapter 3: a date and a visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with my hero academia or persona 4 sorry.

* * *

Hey lovlies,

I'm sorry for not getting the chapter up sooner, but a lot has happened in my life, including a fire and an accident in my town, then to add insult to injury my cat got put down, me and my mother are now debating between a Siamese or a Bengal for our next cat, any how I'm going to be a bit more regular with updates.

Another chapter, I hope you enjoy, read review and enjoy

Love

Snow.

* * *

Izuku's POV:

It had been a few days since my first trip to the therapist and things where moving on as smoothly as things would for the time being, I mean with the body of that reporter and all the hargy bargy of going to a therapist and all.

Every morning I would be up before my uncle and Nanako and made breakfast, boxing up a portion of it up as well as putting coffee in a thermos for my uncle who thanked me, taking the food and drink as he headed out of the door, while me and Nanako went to sit and eat ours, Nanako sighing disappointment, I could tell that she want her dad to eat with us, after that we walked along the floodplain on our way to our respective schools, during the last leg of the journey I overheard about various clubs that where taking new members and made a mental note to talk to king moron about it.

Once in the class room I was approached by Chie, who asked if I was alright and if I needed anything, we continued to chat until the teacher arrived to take roll call. It was geography with Mr Yamada and classic literature with Mr Hosoi this morning, however I found Mr Yamada's comments to the other girls disgusting, and made my opinion known during lunch, to which both Chie and Yukiko agreed explaining that they had both complained to the principal about it, but nothing was ever done.

No One's POV:

"Hey, Izuku what clubs are you going to join?" asked Yukiko causing Izuku to pause in her eating and think about what she could say.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I'll have to wait for my brace to come off before I can do sports, so I might see what I can do in the culture clubs as soon as I can" explained Izuku smiling warmly, not realising the effect she had on everyone around her.

"Kawaii!" some of the boys whispered as the observed the trio of girls as they continued to talk.

"Hey! Midoriya!" came the voice of Yosuke from behind Izuku causing her to turn in mid mouthful of rice.

"Hey Yoske" replied Izuku carefully, not knowing what he wanted.

"I was wondering, I never did get around to thanking you for helping me the other day, so will you be willing to take up the offer of grilled steak?" asked Yosuke nervously as he eyed up Izuku, while trying to avoid Chie's nearly demonic glare.

"Sure, but I'd rather you take me for ice cream instead, I don't want you bankrupting yourself, when would you like to meet up?" asked Izuku smiling, completely oblivious at Yosuke's obvious discomfort and extreme embarrassment at publicly asking her.

"Ok ice cream it is then, how about I walk you there after school? "asked Yosuke now trembling under the heat of Chie's glare.

"Hang on if you're getting grilled steak, you're getting it for me too! You still owe me for what you did to my Trial of the Dragon!" exclaimed Chie angrily, Izuku could practically see steam shooting out of the sporty girl's ears.

"Woah! When did I invite you?" demanded Yosuke petulently, looking at Chie with frustration.

"Guy's don't fight! Chie, I know you're upset about your dvd but grilled steak is expensive, even most of the cheaper ones and Yosuke asked me, not you! Yosuke I know you're trying to make me feel welcome as a fellow city kid and all but I think you should replace that dvd and try to make it up to Chie as well" Izuku said her voice rising slightly out of stress and anxiety, causing both Chie and Yosuke to calm down, sensing her discomfort.

"you're right Izuku, Yosuke did invite you, but he makes me so mad! Plus, I heard rumours that he's got dirty magazines hidden around" Chie tried to explain as well as attempted to discredit Yosuke, smiling slightly as Yosuke's visage went pale.

"Chie! He's eleven! It's impossible to get that kind of stuff anywhere and not be questioned or denied them!" exclaimed Izuku annoyed at her friends' words.

"She's right, I need to pay you back for destroying your movie, I'll try to replace it as soon as I can" said Yosuke, silently admitting defeat, relieved that Izuku refused to believe Chie about the magazines.

Before Chie could even open her mouth to say something to Izuku, the bell signalling the end of lunch echoed though out the halls followed by the mad scrambling of student's rushing to their desks before King Moron could yell at them.

Just as the last student's rear touched his seat, the sliding door flew open and in came Mr Marooka scowling, as if he'd been told that Christmas had been cancelled.

"All right brats! Class is in session and due to Ms Sofue having the flu, there has been and emergency change, today you have social studies" snapped the bucked toothed teacher angrily, as he began to lecture the students whilst occasionally asking questions and throwing the chalk board eraser at male students who fell asleep, leaving them coughing and sneezing, as well as a white mark on their faces and hair.

By the time the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, everyone was tired and angry, and seriously considering knocking King Moron's teeth in, the entire class was happy to get out of that classroom and head to clubs or home.

Izuku on the other hand, wanted to ask about clubs and extracurricular activities, so she opted to head downstairs to the staff room and find out what she could do.

As soon as she reached the door to the staffroom, she stopped moving and gulped, staring at the door, almost as if she thought that it would eat her alive. After a few moments of staring she plucked up the courage and knocked on the door, only for it to be flung open by a rather irritated Mr Marooka, who proceeded to glare at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, clearly tired of the students for the day.

"I was hoping to know what the clubs are here and if I can join one?" asked Izuku, flinching slightly at her teacher's attitude.

"Oh, well I'd advise against a sports club until your neck better, but we have soccer and basketball for the boys and gymnastics and netball for the girls, we also have culture clubs in the form of drama or the symphonic band, if those are not for you we have the student council as well as the first aid group" explained Mr Marooka riffling through his papers whilst looking for a pen and note pad to write everything down, giving Izuku a list of the aforementioned clubs, then shooed her out of the teachers room.

Izuku's POV:

Once I was out of the teacher's room, I was greeted by Yosuke who was waiting for me by my shoe locker, smiling.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked, as I pulled my outdoor shoes out of the locker, only for Yosuke to bend down in an effort to help me, but I shooed his hands a way as I switched my shoes.

"Yeah, you don't need to do my shoes for me I get enough of that from my uncle" I said, trying to not sound as irritated as I was, I knew Yosuke was trying to help me, but I just didn't want to be fussed more than necessary especially since Uncle Ryotaro insisted on doing my shoes at home, as well as everything else when he wasn't investigating the murder, it worried me that I wouldn't be allowed to do anything for myself any more.

"sorry, I thought that you'll have trouble, you know with your neck and all" He said blushing as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before changing his shoes and walking me out of the building and towards the central shopping district, towards a rather well hidden ice cream shop, I was shocked that Yosuke would take me to this place, it looked like somewhere that he'd take a girlfriend on a date rather than the new girl in town.

But I bit my tongue and smiled as he brought me into the shop and we sat down and looked at the menu board on the wall.

No one's POV:

Yoske looked at Izuku, he saw her sadness and confusion or at least he thought that was what he saw, he studied her appearance, her short dark green curls and dark cardinal red eyes, her chrome coloured power stabilisers on her head and the brace around her neck, he wasn't stupid, he kept up with the city gossip online, he knew that she needed more support than she let on, he hoped that she'd let him in.

After a few minutes of looking, Izuku decided to make her order a bowl of anko, chocolate and macha ice cream while Yosuke settled for his favourite flavours, coffee, strawberry and vanilla, and they chatted about what it was like to live in the city as well as what it was like to suddenly be moved to the countryside, well Izuku listened while Yosuke rambled, only smiling when relevant.

"Argg, I'm rambling, again aren't I?" exclaimed Yoske in frustration as he noticed that Izuku hadn't said a word yet.

"Oh, don't worry, I was simply waiting for you to finish" Izuku replied smiling gently as she took another spoonful of ice cream from the bowl.

"So, what about you?" asked Yosuke curiously.

With that question, Izuku told Yosuke as much as she could whilst avoiding the subject of her "accident" as possible along with avoiding the subject of her father's absence, she went to school in Tokyo before things went wrong and that she was sent out to Inaba to recover.

"ahh so Dojima-san is your uncle and your spending the year here until you get better" said Yosuke as if reaching to the conclusion himself, causing Izuku to nod sadly as she finished her ice cream, while Yosuke did the same before going to pay for their treats, and heading out towards Junes together.

 _Meanwhile just a few miles out from the Tokyo harbour on a baron Island_

Inko Midoryia was walking down the familiar battleship grey halls of Iron Gate prison otherwise known as "The Rock" to its inmates and their families, she walked silently avoiding the harsh glares from the guards as she made her way to the visitor rooms, with her twice searched basket of fruit, the cake was confiscated at the front desk much to her annoyance.

After a few minutes she reached the allocated room, and stopped, staring at the door, sighing, Inko wondered what should she say to him, her husband of thirteen years, nine of those years he spent behind bars at this isolated fortress in the middle of the sea, how can she tell him that his once quirkless daughter now had a powerful quirk, or even that she was terrorised into trying to kill herself, the truth was that she couldn't tell him about the latter, it would break his heart, though the news about her quirk would bring him great joy.

"well, M'am are you going in?" asked the guard almost sympathetically.

"have to, don't I? I've come this far I might as well go through that door" Inko replied sadly, stepping forward as the guard opened the door for her. Thanking him she headed into the room and sat at the solitary table inside, a few moments later a door at the other side of the room opened, and in came her husband, dressed in a scorched bright green uniform with the words "IRON GATE" stamped across the back and his ID number stitched to the breast, cuffed and escorted to the table before being uncuffed, smiling as he saw his wife sitting in front of him.

Hiashi Midoryia was a well-built man with skin similar to a dragon's hide, with yellow slit pupiled eyes and a fire breathing quirk, he was truly the epitome of his alias "Dragon's Breath", he was once the most feared villains in the world, only to turn himself in to the police for unknown reasons.

"Inko sweetheart, you came, so what's the news?" he asked unaware of his wife's inner turmoil.

"well, I've had several surprises in the last month" she began with uncertainty in her voice, handing him the fruit.

"Such as?" Hiashi prompted taking and peeling an orange out of the selection.

"you know that Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless right?" Inko explained nervously watching her husband eat the orange.

"yeah you told me eight years ago" he said putting the orange down,wondering what Inko was getting at.

"Well, that wasn't the case, it seems that Izuku isn't quirkless after all" she responded trying to sound happy. Hiashi stood up and hugged Inko laughing to the point of crying in happiness, that his daughter was now free of one stigma, but he still felt like there was something wrong with Inko's statement.

"What happened?" he asked finally sitting down after the initial excitement wore off.

"two weeks ago, Izuku's quirk activated, late and over powered her, when I went to call her for dinner, the vines and chains she'd created where strangling her, I had to call the emergency services" Inko carried on with her explanation tears rolling down her cheeks, as she lied to her beloved husband, knowing he'd burn the prison down if he knew the whole truth about the situation, besides the less people who knew about the attempt the better for Izuku, no one deserved to have been put through what she had, without the added humiliation of others knowing about it.

"So, what's being done about it?" asked Hiashi not liking where the conversation was going.

"Sweety, I know you may not like it, but I sent her to live with my brother in Inaba" answered Inko softly, imagining the explosion after she said it.

"Your brother, the cop! Inko why couldn't you sent her to your sister!" cried Hiashi, unable to bear the thought that his daughter was living with a cop, he never really got over the fact that his brother in law was a cop.

"Well, what choice did I have? You know what my sister's like, besides city life was slowly poisoning Izuku, I couldn't watch her suffer any more than she already had" explained Inko, big pearly tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her husband.

"Ok, Inko I see what you mean, but I wish there was something I could do" he said sadly, taking her hand in his and holding it. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound blaring from the intercom with the announcement that visiting time was over, causing Inko and Hiashi to jump in shock.

Inko sighed and she picked up her basket and made the long walk back to the front entrance of the prison, once she reached the front desk, she witnessed several guards scatter, hastily wiping cake crumbs away from their mouths and to be greeted with an empty plate and a guilty looking receptionist.

"I tried to stop them" said the woman awkwardly with a weak smile.

"is that a glob of icing on you blouse?" asked Inko, who was clearly not convinced of the woman's "attempt" at saving the cake.

"well, I turned my back to get a file for a moment and when I returned to my seat, the guards had started cutting it, it did look so nice... none of us wanted it wasted" the receptionist explained, as she watched Inko put the empty plate into her basket, whilst glaring at her.

Inko exited the prison and only managed to get to the dock in time for the ferry's arrival.

 _Meanwhile in central Tokyo_

Katsuki walked down the street away from Aldera middle school, towards the train station, he was going to see his therapist, after talking with the principal that day, who immediately called his mother and explained to her what was going to happened, she was fuming but remained silent as the older man gave her an option, get him help or pull him out, she chose to get her son help for his attitude so he could stay in school, and so he was sent to a therapist, in order to help him fix the damage done to not only himself but also repair the damage he had done to others too.

Today was his first session with the therapist, and the first step in becoming a new, better person who can become the hero he wants to be, a hero for Izuku, for anyone who was like her, weak and vulnerable. It wasn't long until he got to the therapist's practice, where he knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a kind looking, bespecticaled woman who showed him in to a room with a large leather couch and asked him to sit.

"well, Katsuki isn't it? I'm Doctor Watanabe, and I'm going to be working with you through this" she introduced herself to him.

"where would you like me to start?" asked Katsuki gruffly not knowing what else to say.

"let's start with why you're here? Or at least what you think or feel that you're here for?" she asked gently, surveying Katsuki's body language. And with that Katsuki began talking, about what he did, and how he acted as well as the consequences it had for not only himself but others too, including Izuku, though he didn't say her name, he felt that he'd lost the right to say her name, just thinking it made him feel sick with shame about what had happened.

After he'd finished, he felt drained and worse for talking about it, but he felt a slight lifting of the weight of guilt although he was not at all comfortable talking about it with a complete stranger.

Not long after that his mother came to speak with Dr Watanabe, so she told him/ordered him to wait in the car with his father while she talked with the woman.

"So, Dr what is the diagnosis?" asked Mitsuki with a worried voice.

"what I've observed with his talking and actions, is that he has been living with undiagnosed quirk instability, as well as an over inflated ego, further complicated with what looks like the beginnings of depression, with what's happened at school" explained Dr Watanabe, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"just how bad is it?" asked Mitsuki shuffling uncomfortably in her seat, hoping she could find a solution to the problem.

"I recommend that you speak to your Doctor, they will be able to refer you to people and other specialists that will point you to the right resources" explained Dr Watanabe, placing her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder to reassure her.

"I just don't know how this happened, how we could we have missed it" cried Mitsuki finally breaking down, still struggling with the knowledge that her son had been so cruel, that he drove her best friend's daughter to try to take her own life, it was rather by luck than good management that her life was saved.

"Quirk instability isn't common but it's not rare either, often the more powerful the quirk, the likelihood of quirk instability rises" Dr Watanabe replied, "its not easy for a lay person to spot, especially in older children, and particularly early and late on set of quirks".

"ok, I see" said Mitsuki, finally calming down, she clearly remembered the first incident of his quirk manifesting, when he blew his teddy bear up when he was three, it rankled her that she missed such a telling sign in front of her, "thank you Dr, I'll see you when I next collect my son next week"

Dr Watanabe smiled and ushered Mitsuki out, just in time for her next patient, a tearful girl whom Mitsuki recognised as one of her son's classmates.

As she walked down the hall to leave only to be greeted by other kids all of which where Katsuki's classmates, all of them where sitting in the waiting area with irritated parents, who were either on their phones, talking with each other or simply berated their kids for their actions. As soon as they saw Mitsuki a deafening silence filled the waiting area, all of the adults glaring at her, it made Mitsuki feel like she was doing the walk of shame, as she made her way to exit the building.

Once outside of the practice she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, once she reached the car and clambered in and turned to her husband, Masaru.

"I think you better drive us home, we'll talk later" she said softly, much to the shock of husband and son, they have never seen this boisterous woman laid so low. For Katsuki this was yet another ramification stemming from his behaviour.

Once back in the apartment, Masaru and Mitsuki took up residence in the kitchen, while Katsuki retreated to his room, where he sat on his bed staring at the open closet, he knew the wall was particularly thin at that point, it was the place where Bakugo and Midoryia apartments essentially connected, he still remembered the times he and Izuku would tap messages to each other on the wall, he realised how much he missed the soft sounds coming from her side, from movement, to music and loud buzz of her Allmight alarm clock, which Inko had recently unplugged, he felt desperately ashamed. Recalling the neck brace, he saw her wearing at the train station accompanied by her refusal to even look at him as the train rolled out, he curled himself into a ball and silently cried himself into exhaustion.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Mitsuki was telling Maseru what was going on, and like his wife Maseru was devastated with the news, but he was hopeful, with a diagnosis and the help their son will be receiving he believed that the dark cloud that was now enveloping his family would begin to dissipate, he knew that things would never be the same again but he hoped that with time, they would eventually return to some sort of normality.

Suddenly the sound of Inko's door echoed into their kitchen along with it softy creaking shut, indectaing Inko's return.

"That must be Inko, back from seeing him, I should go in and see how she is doing" said Mitsuki calmly getting up from the table and heading out to see her friend.

Meanwhile, Inko had just returned and had put the kettle on, for a pot of hot coco, when she heard the doorbell go off, reluctantly she left the kettle to answer the door, if only to tell them to leave her be, seeing as she wasn't feeling vary social at that moment in time, only to be relieved to find that it was her friend and not another salesman.

"Hey Inko, how was your visit?" asked Mitsuki awquardly.

"The train was packed; the ferry was late and those dammed guards cofiscated the cake I made him and ate it too! Then I nearly missed the ferry back and there were no seats on the train back either" Inko replied letting Mitsuki into her apartment "come in I've just put the kettle on, perhaps once we've got something hot in us you can tell me how your day went".

Inko lead the way to the kitchen and fixed Mitsuki a coffee while she made herself a hot chocolate, and Mitsuki talked about her day and about what happened at the therapists too.

"so, we both have kids with wonky wiring now" said Inko, taking a sip of her drink while Mitsuki simply nodded.

"So, how's Izuku-chan doing?" Mitsuki gingerly asked trying not to break eye contact with her friend as she made her inquirey.

"she's doing better, and my brother taking good care of her, she emailed me a list of things she wanted me to get rid of, including her hero memorabilia, she want that auctioned off, perhaps Katsuki can sort through it and shift it to where it needs to go" answered Inko warmly, "I'm glad that she's settling in to country life, it's certainly less stressful for her, and she's making friends too"

Mitsuki smiled at her trying to maintain a happy façade, while inside she felt lower than pond slime, she thought that it was her fault that Izuku and Inko where in this mess, if she had raised Katsuki better, or simply got him checked out sooner, Izuku wouldn't have done what she did and both her son and Izuku would still be friends.

"you know what Inko? You might be right, my brat of a son, ought to help you, maybe it'll give him a view through her eyes in the process too" replied Mitsuki sternly. This was when Inko decided to grave the nettle by the stingers and comfort her best friend.

"We both feel as if we've failed our children in form or another, but they don't come with a hand book, and we're only human, all we can do now is pick up the pieces and help them heal, I think we need each other now more than ever" explained Inko, hugging her friend who had begun to cry.

 _Meanwhile back in Inaba_

Izuku and Yosuke were in Junes paying for a replacement copy of Trial of the Dragon for Chie, much to Yosuke's annoyance, Izuku had made him do this in recompense for breaking the previous one.

"it's only right you do this" said Izuku in a mock know it all tone, while Yosuke grumbled about the situation.

"but why am I paying for it?" whined Yosuke, making Izuku giggle.

"You broke it, so you must fix it, or in this case replace it" explained Izuku eloquently, "look if you quit complaining I'll help you wrap it".

Yoske cheered up at the idea of Izuku helping him get Chie's forgivness, it was refreshing to meet someone who didn't hate him or want to use him for his "status" as the Junes heir, to him Izuku was as fresh and as warm as an a spring breeze, Izuku was sweet and listened to him while he rambled on at her, but she never complained about it, it made him grateful to meet her.

After paying for the dvd they went up to the food court and had some takoyaki and soda, while Izuku helped him wrap the dvd, they had just finished when an older girl with long wavy light brown hair, wearing a staff apron came in to the food court and sat at a vacant table. Yosuke stood up and walked over to her.

"Saki-sempai, you ok?" he asked somewhat gently, Izuku figured that he had a crush on the girl.

"yeah... I'm fine Yosuke-kun" replied Saki in a polite but drained voice, making Izuku think that she wasn't particularly fond of her friend.

"You need anything?" inquired Yosuke, Saki shook her head.

"Just a few minutes rest then I'll be back stacking the shelves" she replied with I small close-mouthed smile.

"you take a break and go back to work when you're ready" he responded warmly, just as a man in a suit ran up to him.

"Hanamura-san, there's been an incident, can you work the floor for a little bit?" exclaimed the man franticly before running back into the main store, causing Yoske to run after him, yelling his apologies back to Izuku.

"you a classmate of Yosuke?" asked Saki curiously, Izuku nodded in response.

"it must be nice for Yosuke-kun to have someone else from the big city to talk to" she explained, "I mean I never see him hang out with guys from around here, he dosen't have many friends here"

"I could see that the other day" agreed Izuku sadly looking at Saki, Izuku couldn't help but be jealous, she was beautiful, it was no wonder that Yosuke liked her.

"Yoske-kun's a good guy, but he can be a bit nosy sometimes, you gotta tell him straight to his face if he starts annoying you" Saki bagan to explain, making Izuku shuffle in her seat uncomfortably, she liked Yosuke, but she didn't know if she should defend him from Saki's critisism.

"Ok, I'll do that, but from what I've seen of him, he's ok" replied Izuku in a weak defence of her new friend, eliciting a fake laugh from Saki.

"well, that's my break over, I'll see you around" said Saki, getting up from her seat and walking back into the store, leaving Izuku to finish her takoyaki and soda in peace. It was about half an hour before Yosuke returned grumbling about what was doing in the shop. From there he walked Izuku back to her uncle's house, only to be met with an icy glare when the man opened the door and pulled Izuku into the house, before slamming the door in Yosuke's face.

"Uncle, why did you do that?" asked Izuku innocently looking at Dojima with large dark red eyes, causing him to turn around to avoid the puppy eyes that his niece was famous for.

"No reason, just go to the living area I'll make us all some drinks" replied Dojima quickly, practically running into the kitchen area, leaving s rather confused Izuku to go into the living area to sit with Nanako and watch the tv with her for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 4: A new arrival

Chapter 4: a new arrival

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own persona or my hero academia

* * *

Hey Lovelies

I'm adding Yu Narukami to the story so you'll see his start if only a bit later than in the game/anime but the story carries on.

Sorry for the delay, things have been a bit out of hand here, with work and everyday life, I hope this helps make up for it.

Any way read, review, add a suggestion and enjoy the story.

Love

Snow

P.s: yes I'm alive don't worry, just trying to carry on.

* * *

Izuku's POV:

It had been three weeks since me and Yosuke had ice cream together, we are still friends even if he's afraid of my uncle, I apologised to Yosuke for my uncle's behaviour, to which I was happy that he accepted my apology and he offered to show me around.

Over the course of the three weeks I went to school, physio therapy as well as psychological therapy, today I was supposed to have my neck brace off for good, sure I'll still have to go to physio but hopefully it won't be as frequently as I used to. So as usual I got up, washed, dressed and got ready to go school, I also had taken to walking Nanako to school as well. However, I learned that things were going to be different today, as I was greeted to the sight of my uncle on the phone and he didn't look happy, in fact he was absolutely seething, and I found out why, I could hear my aunt Lulu's screechy high pitched voice over the phone, it was then I saw the truly ferocious side of my uncle, I didn't like aunt Lulu for many reasons, her voice was one of them.

"Look Lulu I can't take your son I've got our niece over here Inko's daughter! I've also got Nanako to look after and a full-time job I can't take in another especially since Izuku needs more care!" my uncle nearly bellowed into the phone.

"It's just for a year! I'm sure it'll be alright; I mean how bad can it be?" asked Lulu over the phone.

"Then why can't you take the boy; I mean you and your husband have money for a tutor" snapped my uncle into the receiver.

"My husband didn't want to take him, it'll unsettle him, plus it'll be hard for him to learn the language!" Lulu argued back causing my uncle to sigh and bring a hand to his face, he had given in.

"Ok one year and that it!" he replied frustrated at his inability to say no to his sister.

"You can collect him from the station tonight" Lulu's voice exclaimed happily.

"Wait! Stop! Lulu he's on the train already!" was all my uncle could say before Aunt Lulu hung up. Sighing uncle went and sat at the table, then proceeded to head but it.

"Uncle, did you consider that your sisters have you completely whipped?" I asked as innocently as I could get away with, which resulted in my uncle giving me a dirty look before laughing.

"What's going on?" came Nanako's voice from behind me.

"We've got someone else coming to live with us" I explained before turning to my uncle who proceeded to explain to Nanako that our cousin Yu was coming to stay with us, after that we had to go before, we ended up late to school.

"Don't forget you get your brace of today, after that you go straight to the station" my uncle told me as me and Nanako left the house for school.

Once I had dropped Nanako off at her school I made my way to school, where I met up with Yukiko and Chie who was jumping with joy at the fact that Yosuke had replaced her dvd.

Once we arrived at our classroom Yosuke raced up to us exclaiming that he heard that we're gonna get a transfer tomorrow.

"I know" I replied bursting Yosuke's bubble.

"But...how?" he asked clearly put out at the fact I knew about the transfer student before anyone else.

"he's my cousin, and he'll be living with us, because aunt Lulu and uncle Daisuke dumped him one my uncle, not his fault though, uncle Daisuke had to work abroad aunt Lu's just going because of all the shopping" I explained more annoyed than any think.

"oh my god! You know the new transfer! What's he like? Is he cute?" asked a nosey girl.

"I don't know, we haven't seen each other since we were four, but if he's anything like he was back then he'll be a guy of very few words" I explained politely, just as Mr Morooka came in and began classes for the day.

No One's POV:

The day passed rather quickly for Izuku as she was rather excited today, not only was she seeing her cousin for the first time in years but she'd be getting the cumbersome neck brace off today as well. She smiled as she walked over the hospital and sat in the waiting room.

Once she was called in, she was met by a smile from Dr Sears who ushered Izuku into her office and into a seat.

"Now Izuku, today how do you feel about that?" asked the Doctor.

"Great but it's chaffed a bit" replied Izuku.

"I expect so, I remember what it was like for me" said Dr Sears warmly.

"You were in a neck brace?" asked Izuku, red eyes wide in shock.

"I was in a car accident when I was sixteen, when I first had it off, I felt as weak as a kitten, it felt like my neck wouldn't support the weight of my head, the marks went away fast, but I'll give you a cream to aid the healing" she explained.

"Ok let's get this off now" she said, raising her hands to Izuku's brace and began to take it off only to be horrified at the state of her patients' neck, "oh my goodness! Nurse!"

"Yes doctor" came the frantic voice of one of the nurses.

"Get me some gauze pads, anti-septic and some local anaesthetic" instructed Dr Sears, "and you better fetch a suture kit in case these are deeper than they look".

Izuku turned to see herself in the mirrored cabinet, only to see several large angry looking, burst blisters on her neck.

"I knew I was sore but I didn't know how bad it was" cried Izuku.

"Calm down dear, we'll get these cleaned and dressed and I'll prescribe you some anti-septic cream with numbing abilities for you, I'll also prescribe you some antibiotics to prevent infection" she told Izuku soothingly as the nurse reappeared with the requested items, "nurse can you help me with this"

The nurse turned and gasped in horror.

"How was this allowed to happen in the first place?" she asked.

"That is what I want to know" said Dr Sears darkly.

"It's not a problem, it's just that people in the city treat me differently" said Izuku trying to avoid telling them the truth.

"Now why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything" said Dr Sears sternly, "now tell me the truth"

"People treated me differently because of my father" said Izuku hissing in pain as the nurse applied antiseptic gel to the blisters.

"And why's that?" ask the doctor writing everything down.

"My father was the super villain dragon's breath, he ruined hundreds of lives, once he was behind bars people took their rage at him on myself and my mother" explained Izuku, "I wouldn't be surprised the nurse and doctor fitting my brace had beef with dad" she continued bitterly.

"It must be hard for you" said the doctor in a seemingly calm voice while she was internally burning with rage as she watched the greenette get her neck covered by gauze pads then wrapped in bandages. It was then the nurse once she had finished left the office only to return with a beautifully wrapped little package, handing it to Izuku, who was told to unwrap it.

"It beautiful" exclaimed Izuku as she lifted a rich dark purple silk scarf up to look at.

"it was a gift from a patient, but as I have a short neck, I think it'll look better on you" said the nurse kindly.

"This is the first gift I received from someone outside of my family, thank you" said Izuku as pearly tears formed in her eyes before getting up to leave for the dispensary for her medication.

"Izuku" called the doctor before the girl could leave causing her to turn around, "I will make inquiries about your treatment in the city, but as you're a minor I'll keep you name out of it, you must see that what they did to you is wrong, they violated their oaths as medical professionals by doing what they did to you"

"I know, but it won't stop them, it's no skin off their noses" said Izuku before sighing, "and to be honest I don't care about what they did to me, what worries me is if they do this to other people" she continued as she left the office to give the people her insurance card and to collect her prescription from the dispensary. Once everything was dealt with Izuku walked through the small shopping district, on her way to the train station to meet her uncle and cousins, buying some pastries along the way.

A few minutes later Izuku arrived to meet her uncle who was scowling, as if someone had told him he'd been passed up for a promotion, Nanako who was hiding behind her uncle and a boy, a few inches taller than Izuku herself, with silver-grey hair and grey eyes, elegantly sculpted facial features yet carrying a blank expression and wearing dark clothes.

"Took you long enough! What kept you?" demanded Dojima in an irritated voice, eyeing his niece.

"I'm sorry, things at the hospital took longer than I thought" explained Izuku removing the scarf that the nurse had kindly given her, exposing her bandaged neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dojima nearly yelled at the sight of his niece's neck.

"The brace wasn't put on right, it rubbed and gave me a load of blisters, so the doctor had to get me fixed up" explained Izuku, reapplying the scarf to conceal the bandages.

"Hang on where did that come from?" asked Dojima pointing at the scarf.

"One of the nurses gave it to me as a gift, to hide the bandages, they were all so kind to me" replied Izuku softly, pulling her hand up to the scarf with a small smile, causing her uncle to smile softly, before turning back to the boy.

"Izuku, Nanako, this is your cousin Yu Narukami, your aunt Lulu's boy" Dojima introduced the boy to them, who tuned and walked up to Izuku and uncharacteristically, hugged Izuku warmly.

"Good to see you again, Zuzu" he said softly, causing Izuku to blush in embarrassment, push him away and playfully slap his upper arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that, we're not four any more" she hissed in irritation, however little did she know Nanako had heard the embarrassing nick name, and was wearing a cheeky smile at it.

"I know, I know, you tell me every time we video chat" he replied chuckling, while Izuku pouted childishly.

"Ok you two in the car, you to Nanako, I'll collect dinner on the way back" interrupted Dojima with a wry smile, he was now beginning to like his nephew, if he could spark this reaction from Izuku.

Izuku nodded, grabbing Yu's bag and put in the trunk of the car before climbing into her seat, followed by Nanako in the middle, then Yu on the other side of the six-year-old. The ride was carried out in an uncomfortable silence, only stopping once at a small sushi shop, where Dojima ran in, and came out with a large round bamboo sushi box, placing it on the empty passenger seat next to him, before continuing the drive back to the house. Once in the house Izuku placed the bag with the pastries on the chabudai, then went into the kitchen and made tea and coffee for every one as well as a juice for Nanako, while Dojima set up the sushi and Nanako got the plates and chopsticks out, while Yu was made to sit as the food was dished up and placed on serving plates.

"Well... this was meant to be your welcome party but I'm not much of a cook" Dojima began to explain as everyone sat down and began dishing up their portions of food and began eat.

"I'll move your things into the other empty room, I'm sorry that it's barren but I've haven't had time to furnish it" said Dojima lifting his cup of coffee, taking a swig.

"It's ok" replied Yu quietly, he knew that his presence wasn't expected or originally wanted by his uncle, but the man seemed to be calming down and accepting him.

"It's not ok, I'll get you some furniture in the morning and talk with the school, I'm sure they'll take you" Dojima explained.

"I'll take his bags up, and get the spare futon out of my closet" Izuku said kindly before she finished her meal and got up, grabbed Yu's bags and began to climb the stairs up to the empty room at the end of the landing. Once in the room Izuku put the bags down and turned to go to her room to fetch the spare futon, then dragged it to the room and set it up for her cousin.

"You don't have to do that you know" came Yu's gentle, masculine voice from behind her.

"It's fine, after all we've got to make the most of it, since we're spending the year together" stammered Izuku as she set up the futon quietly, smoothing out the wrinkles of the pristine white sheets, as she continued to make Yu's bed.

"Then let me help you too" said Yu warmly, as he started to help her by pulling some pillow cases out of the futon bundle and took over the bed making for his smaller cousin. The pair worked quietly until the futon was made, both never really speaking during the process, Yu kept glancing at Izuku, more specifically the bandages poking out from underneath the scarf, making him wonder what happened for her to be in such a sorry state, he heard about the accident, but he knew there was more to it than that. He remembered seeing her at each family event, her eye's growing duller with despair every year, so something must have happened to her for her mother to send here to Inaba like this, but he daren't ask.

After ten minutes the futon was made and Yu's bags where unpacked, Izuku sighed and bid Yu good night before heading back to her room for the night, leaving Yu to his thoughts. Yu lay on the futon staring at the celling of the baron room his mind wondering back to his final week at Tokyo, at his previous school, it made him realise just how little he cared in the past, he didn't care about the people or the places, oh sure he was popular but it was for his looks and his slightly aloof nature more than anything, he was talented both in basketball and the trumpet but it didn't matter to him, he found life in the city to be mind numbingly dull, the people were like parasites or predators, always looking for their next host/victim. To him it was a cold, callus and unwelcome cycle. Yu's mind faded back to the day the teacher made the announcement.

" _You've probably heard by now, but Narukami will be transfering schools" came the teacher's voice alongside the agitated murmurs of his former classmates, "his parents are going to be working abroad for the next year..."_

The teacher's explanation went on for a while after that, but he wasn't paying attention to it. Yu shook his head driving the memories to the back of his mind.

"So, I'm stuck here for the whole year, huh?" he quietly muttered to himself, slowly closing his eyes.

"Do wish to learn truth?" came a voice echoing through Yu's mind, causing him to open his eyes in shock only to find himself in a white plane shroud of fog, in front of him was the silhouette of a large man.

"Is this a dream?" he asked wearily, looking at the silhouette.

"Then try your best to catch it!" boomed the silhouette before turning around and walking away from him.

"What? What is that?" asked Yu his eyes drooping shut again, exhaustion finally taking him for the night.

Meanwhile, Izuku had retreated back to her room and was taking a long hard look in the mirror that Dojima had hung up in her room, she glared at the bandages mentally cursing Katsuki, but also despairing at the scars that'll soon appear on her neck once the blistering healed. Sighing Izuku pulled grabbed her wash bag and went downstairs, where she was greeted by her uncle.

"Izuku, what are you still doing up" he said, his dark eyes softening with worry.

"I'm going to have a bath and needed some plastic wrap to stop my bandages getting wet" she explained, looking away from her uncle.

"I'll look for it, and I'll put it on for you" he said sternly, making it known that he didn't want his niece to argue with him at the moment. Izuku nodded, too tired to argue with him, she proceeded to sit down on a tatty kitchen chair, looking down at her lap, listening as Dojima rummaged around the kitchen, looking for the plastic wrap. After a few minutes Dojima found the plastic wrap and began the process of covering his niece's bandages. The harsh screech of the plastic made Izuku wince, each time her uncle pulled another piece of plastic wrap from the roll and applying another layer.

 _Meanwhile Back in Tokyo_

Katsuki was lounging in the small square shaped bath tub his mind turning back to the afternoon he'd just had. He'd been made to help Inko clear out Izuku's old room, all according to a series of lists, the first one was a list of items to be donated to charity, old clothes and toys, most of which were in "That" closet, the closet where Izuku tried to take her life, it was difficult if not nearly impossible, he was only able to do it because Inko couldn't find the strength to do it herself. As he was clearing out the closet, Katsuki found many things, from tiny t-shirts and skirts to old stuffed toys and plastic figures.

It took him an hour to move everything that was being donated to the car so his mom could take them to the charity shop, however on the way back up the stairs he spotted a lump of purple fabric. Frowning Katsuki scooped the fabric, inspecting it, it was a t-shirt, sized for an eight-year-old, iris purple with silver flowers printed on it, he remembered it, he always found Izuku cute when she wore it, so making sure no one was looking he bundled the shirt into his pocket and took into his parents apartment and hid it in his room before going back to help Inko.

The next thing was to sort out her books, Inko once again handed Katsuki the list of books he needed sort into categories, to be sold, donated, kept or sent to Izuku where ever she was. Again, the youngest Bakugo was put to work sifting through stacks of books and putting them in boxes, starting with Izuku's note books, they were to be kept but out of sight, occasionally he would stop and look at a couple of pages, amazed at the details Izuku had picked up on. Next was her collection of manga and comic books, Izuku wanted all of her gothic vampire manga as well as her collection of black butler manga, her spawn comics along with her gothic comic books and novels collection, Katsuki shuddered at the grotesque nature of those comics, remembering the day her other uncle (dad's side) brought them over, it was on either her sixth or seventh birthday and Izuku loved the comics so he didn't say anything. Only now looking back at his childhood friend's items, did he see a correlation, the more alone she became, the more she came to rely on the only constants she had, goth, super hero's and her mother, it made the knot in his heart tighten even more knowing what he'd done but being unable to put it right.

Suddenly there was a loud banging from the other side of the bathroom door, pulling Katsuki out of his thoughts.

"Oi! Brat are you drowning in there?" came the voice of his mother from the hallway.

"What do you want HAG?" he yelled back.

"Dinners ready" was the only response, causing Katsuki to stand up and pull the plug out of the bath and rinsing off with warm water from the shower, and dressed into some pj bottoms and a sleeveless v-neck sleep-top, and went to make his presence known at dinner.

Once at the table he sat down opposite his father and stared at his place mat, not acknowledging his parents as they set dishes of food in front of him along with some bowls and chopsticks. Katsuki wasn't particularly hungry despite how active his afternoon was, he just wanted to sleep, feeling unworthy of the food placed in front of him.

"Katsuki" came Maseru's voice breaking his son's train of thoughts.

"What..." was all that Katsuki could say before looking up to be greeted with his father's worried face.

"Aren't you going to eat?"asked Maseru, quietly, gesturing at the serving dishes, loaded with sizzling beef, sticky orange chicken and piping hot vegetable rice. All of them bursting with flavour, the smells ranging from the peppery fragrance of the beef and the citrus tingle of the chicken and the pungent odder of garlic and onion radiating from the veggie rice.

Katsuki dished up small portions into his bowl, his father was a good cook, and he should have been starving after the day he had, but his appetite just wasn't there, and the wonderful flavours seemed to turn into ash as the food tough his tongue.

"I'm sorry tou-san, but I'm not hungry, after today" said Katsuki, shocking both of his parents with his use of mannners.

"Are you sure? I mean some of these are your favourites?" asked Mitsuki, her voice cracking with concerne.

"It's been a long day" replied Katsuki, getting up from the table and walking to his room, closing the door behind him.

Once settled, he pulled the purple t-shirt out of its hiding place and held it out to see, it made him wish that he could turn back time, and stop his younger self from being the little asshole he was back then. He pulled the shirt close as if hugging it, trying to bring to bring Izuku back. But he knew that wouldn't happen, and if she was to return, she wouldn't forgive him, not that he'd blame her either.

Suddenly, a sound seeped through the wall, causing Katsuki to drop the shirt, it took a moment to realise what the sound was, it was crying, coming from Inko's apartment. It finally hit him, just how much pain he'd caused not only to Izuku and Inko, but the misery he must have caused to other kids who were diagnosed quirkless where they could simply have Izuku's problem or have a quirk too dangerous to use publicly. That was when he decided to really throw himself into not only repairing the damage, he caused but becoming a better person too, if only for Izuku's sake.

 _Back In Inaba_

Izuku was lounging in the bath tub, her mind wondering back to the day at hand, in her mind, it was strange for people to be nice to her regardless of the circumstances, she was surprised when the doctor reacted the way she did, rather than blaming Izuku, she blamed the people who treated her in the city and went out of her way to dispel any self-blame Izuku may have had. Then there was the scarf the nurse gave her, it was such a genuine and touching gesture for her, and to give it a complete stranger too, it made Izuku happy that there were truly good people still in her world, she just hoped it'll continue to get better. After a few more minutes of soaking, she pulled the plug and rinsed off, removing the plastic wrap and pulling on her nightie before heading back to her room to settle for the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Fool's First Day

Chapter 5: Fool's First Day

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or Persona 4 and its spin off's.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

Here's another chapter, I'm going to do Yu's first day at school and there's going to be some fun with that, I know I'm being cruel to Katsuaki, but I think it's necessary in order for him to learn and grow from his actions, I'm not going to have Izuku get her persona first, seeing as I think Yu should do that, but I think she's aware of their actives in the tv world in some form.

Anyways please read, review, leave a suggestion and enjoy. Also please vote on the new poll about Izuku's persona(s).

Love Snow

p.s Give Tough Love a read and leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate them.

* * *

Everyone in the Dojima house was having a quiet day seeing as it was a Sunday, Izuku had taken it upon herself to show Yu around and collect his school uniform from the shop and do housework with Nanako. Meanwhile Yu, didn't really know what to do until Dojima returned to take him to Junes to get some furniture for his room, it wasn't until then that he could unpack.

It wasn't long before Dojima turned up and took Yu and Izuku to Junes to help him pick out furniture, by the end of the three had found what he needed and a couple of extra's that he'd like, a sofa and low table, a couple of chests of draws and a desk with lamp, some shelves and much to every body's surprise, Dojima treated Yu to a tv for his room.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if Izuku had one in her room if you didn't, I hope you don't mind that it's on the cheaper side of things though" he said in response to the confused looks from the two preteens, Yu simply nodded and thanked his uncle for it. Once everything was in his room, the sofa was already set up against the wall under the window, the shelves set up by the door and the desk with the chair where placed in the back corner, one of the chests of draws was by a wall with the new tv perched on it while another was next to the closest, Izuku was kind and fitted a curtain for it until Dojima could get a door for it.

Yu began with his unpacking properly, looking through boxes and bags, sorting through his possessions seeing what needed to go where, everything was going fairly quickly until he reached the box with the things from his old school things in, he decided to dump that box in the bottom of his closet to be forgotten about. Yu sighed as he looked at the rather rustic looking Yasogami middle school uniform.

"So, a whole year huh?" he muttered to himself looking out the window only to see that the sun was already going down.

Meanwhile, Izuku was being brought back in from another afternoon of physio therapy as well as fetching a fresh supply of dressings for her neck. She came in exhausted; she had been warned not to push herself too far or it would slow her healing down, however she didn't realise that the day she'd just had knocked the preverbal stuffing out of her.

Dojima smiled tiredly as he guided the tired eleven-year-old to the sofa and set her down before heading to the kitchen area and putting the kettle on. A few minutes late Dojima put a mug of tea in her hand encouraging her to drink and take her pain meds, which Izuku gladly did. Nanako watched her cousin from her place at the chabudai table her big brown eyes wide with worry.

"Is Zuzu ok?" she asked, causing Izuku to spit out some of the tea she was drinking, coughing in shock.

"Yeah, she's just a little tired and sore after today" explained Dojima, rubbing his nieces back gently in an effort to sooth her.

"Oh ok" Nanako responded before turning to watch the tv again, trying to find the answers to a quiz show on the screen. While Izuku was thinking up ways to get back at her cousin for calling her Zuzu in Nanako's earshot.

Sighing Dojima flipped his phone open and called Aiya for a delivery meal, knowing that everyone's tired and wanted some easy food for the night, once the food was delivered, Dojima called Yu down and they ate quietly, Izuku dosing off mid meal and having to be woken up repeatedly in order for her to finish her food, much to everyone else's amusement.

Once everyone was done eating Dojima helped Izuku upstairs where she got changed and was asleep as before her head hit the pillow, Nanako and Yu went to bed not long after that, leaving Dojima to sit in the living room silently contemplating what was happening around him, his niece was damaged possibly beyond repair and now he was also playing host to his nephew, he was a good kid in Dojima's mind if not a bit emotionally stunted, not that he blamed the boy considering who his mother was.

Dojima never got on with his oldest sister, that was part and parcel as life as siblings, however his problem with Lulu Narukami was long standing, mainly because even in her thirties, she still behaved like a spoiled teenager, it had been that way since he and his sisters where children, Lulu was the eldest and ended up spoiled rotten by them, even more so by her husband, it made Dojima pity the boy, but it also made him sigh in relief that Yu didn't turn out the same way.

The next morning everybody was in a state of panic Dojima had already left for work, leaving Izuku, Nanako and Yu to get ready for school. By the time Izuku and Yu had dropped Nanako off at the elementary school, they were barely in time for the morning bell to echo throughout the hallways of the school, Izuku showed Yu the way to the office before running up the two flights stairs to her classroom, sprinting past Mr Morooka, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" snapped Mr Morooka dusting himself off.

"Sorry sir! Didn't want to be late to class" Izuku called over her shoulder, before turning to enter the classroom, leaving Mr Morooka shaking his head.

"Kids, always cutting it fine" he muttered continuing to steadily walk to the classroom and enter it himself, proceeding to do roll call.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the classroom door, sighing in agitation Mr Morooka walked over to the door and flung it open, making one of the two figures on the other side jump in surprise.

"Oh, the new student, thank you" he said, taking all the relevant paperwork off the faculty member before turning around and walking back to the desk.

"Well, aren't you coming in boy?!" snapped Morooka causing the student in the hall to run into the room, Izuku smiled at seeing her cousin again.

"Listen up we yet again have a transfer from our retched capitol city exiled to live amongst us for a year" explained Mr Morooka while Yu wrote his name on the board.

"I'm Yu Naru..." he began to say before he was interrupted.

"Heathen! You were just sneaking glances at that girl" barked Mr Morooka pointed at Izuku who went red with embarrassment and Yu went white at the accusation of incest.

"Uh... Sir" Izuku called raising her hand.

"What!" snapped the teacher.

"What you're accusing my cousin of is quite disgusting and there's a seat behind me, can he sit there?" said Izuku pointedly, indicating to the empty desk behind her. Mr Moroka went green at what had been said, realising what he'd just made an insinuation of family relations and frankly he was disgusted with himself.

"Ugh...Right, you heard her, go sit down" he said sternly, causing Yu to rush over to his seat.

"Don't worry most of us ignore King Moron" whispered Izuku over her shoulder.

"Right" replied Yu, before looking out the window again, to see that fog had flooded the world around the school. It was a painfully mind numbing six hours later before the bell signalling the end of the day.

"Alright that's it for today and remember to revise for the up-coming tests" said Mr Morooka, eliciting a sea of groans as he left for the teacher's room.

Meanwhile, Izuku, Chie and Yukiko where chatting with Yu, telling about what Inaba is like and asking questions about him and Izuku.

"So, you're here because your parents are over sea's for a year, major bummer" said Chie as the group headed down the stairs to the shoe lockers, when they were approached by Yosuke, Chie smiled, Yosuke had followed through with what Izuku had suggested and given Chie a replacement DVD, making the girl very happy.

"Hey Chie, Yukiko, Izuku-chan, this the new guy?" he asked quickly, as he began to walk with them.

"He's the newest transfer student from the city, who also happens to be Izuku's cousin, weren't you paying attention this morning?" exclaimed Chie, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Uh... I kinda fell asleep during class" said Yosuke blushing slightly.

Suddenly a loud sound like a police siren blared out from Izuku's bag causing everyone else to jump and look around in fright, while Izuku fished her cell phone out of her bag, making her friends sigh in relief when they realised that it was her phone. Izuku scrolled through her phone and found a reminder for her to head to Dr Turners for her therapy session for the week. She bid everyone good bye and reminded Yu to collect Nanako for her school, before running off to her appointment.

Yu was left with Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke to walk home, Yosuke spoke about how beef steak was popular and how dull everything was in Inaba unless you had some sort of part-time job or had other underlying issues, the underlying issues comment made Yu distinctly uncomfortable, mainly because of the state Izuku was in, but he didn't say anything knowing that it was just a point he was making.

Meanwhile Izuku had made it to Dr Turner's in good time and was discussing things, todays topic was her father, something Izuku hated talking about, they talked about the day he turned himself in and how she was treated at the police station when she was three years old and how it affected her view on city police officers, she went on to talk about the fact that she refused to write to him or visit him in prison.

What surprised Izuku was that Dr Turner didn't condemn her for her opinion on her father, all he did say was that she had the right to be angry at him but warned her that if she continued to let her anger at her father fester, however Izuku felt that she couldn't let go just yet, this concerned Dr Turner a bit, but he didn't blame her, especially with what's happened to her but he hoped that she could find it in her heart to let go eventually. By the end of the session, Izuku was tired and agitated, the memories that had been dredged up left a foul taste in her mouth and a diminished appetite.

Dojima once again spoke to the therapist about her treatment, it left him in despair each time, yet he had hope for his niece, he could see the progress she was making even if it was small and slow steps rather than leaps and bounds, but he reminded himself that there was no fast recovery from what she went through and that it'll probably take most of her life to repair the damage that her childhood had caused her.

After talking to the therapist and settling the bill, Dojima walked to the car only to find Izuku passed out asleep in the passenger seat, looking at her sadly Dojima got in the car and drove back to the house where Yu and Nanako where waiting for them. Dojima shook Izuku gently to wake her and helped her back inside and onto the sofa where she once again fell asleep until dinner. sighing once again, Dojima phoned a local sushi shop and once again ordered delivery and leaving everyone to get on with their business while he read the paper while waiting for the food to arrive.

Nanako was doing homework, with the help of Yu, she was grateful, she but wasn't used to having a boy living in the house at the moment, normally Izuku would help her but Nanako didn't want to wake her up, she knew Izuku needed as much rest as she could get in order to get better.

Once the food had arrived, the mismatched family sat down to dinner picking out their favourite pieces of sushi until there was nothing left, after that Nanako was sent upstairs to have her bath and get ready for bed, while Dojima changed the dressings on Izuku's neck wincing at how red the dirty bandages where, Yu went green at the sight, her neck was a horrific pattern of burst blisters and bloody marks, as well as calluses and bruises from the ill fitted neck brace.

"You must have been in so much pain! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dojima in a frustrated tone as he applied the anti-sceptic cream on. Yu ran upstairs into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, both Izuku and Dojima winced at the sounds of retching and vomiting coming from upstairs.

"It doesn't matter now" said Izuku sadly.

Just as Dojima was about to add gauze pads and wrap her neck with fresh bandages, the phone rang, causing Dojima to put the fresh gauze pads down in order to answer it.

"Dojima...Oh Dr Sears" he began before looking over his shoulder at Izuku.

"No, I haven't seen the news yet" he said.

"Ok, I'll hand you over to her" said Dojima passing the phone over to his niece, before picking up the tv remote and turning it on.

"Hello Dr Sears" said Izuku curiously.

"Hello Izuku, I know you didn't want me to do it, but I couldn't stand by while these people are still practicing and if they did this to you, they've probably done this to others too, it's not up to doctors and nurses to decide who is worthy of good care" the Doctor explained, "our job is not to judge, it's to pick up the pieces and heal what has been hurt" she continued.

"I know but the authorities won't side with me, they'll side with the ones who did this to me" said Izuku glumly as she watched her uncle flip the channel to the news station.

"Just watch the news Izuku I don't think the authorities can hide or ignore this, or cover it up or excuse them, it turned out those two where serial abusers of their patients" the doctor explained, "You'll see on the news" she finished.

"Ok" replied Izuku, now scared of the possible on coming backlash from their families.

"Don't worry about the possibility backlash Izuku, since I was the one who reported it all the doctor and nurse know is that they have mistreated one of my patients, your name is being kept out of it, due to the fact that you're a child" explained Dr Sears, "you will have to give a statement and police will be sent to talk to you but don't worry, you'll have your uncle every step of the way".

Suddenly an angry yell erupted from Dojima, making both Yu and Izuku jump, Izuku dropped the phone in shock.

"Hello, Hello, Izuku, are you there?" came Dr Sears voice from the phone.

On the television, was news and on the news was the scene of a doctor and a nurse being escorted out in hand cuffs, Izuku immediately knew who they were and she was relieved that they were going to be punished, but part of her was terrified that their families might try to take revenge. Izuku picked the phone up and apologised to the doctor bidding her goodbye before hanging the phone up and placing the phone back onto its cradle.

"This is disgusting! They're supposed to be health care professionals!" exclaimed Dojima angrily, until there was a sudden loud beeping from his cell phone, fishing it out of his pocket and flipping it open.

"Dojima, what do you mean she has to go to the station tomorrow?" he demanded looking at Izuku, only just realizing that he hadn't finished changing Izuku's dressings, he knew that he'd have to approach the subject carefully.

"Fine, I'll tell her just let me do this, yes I know I can't take her statement but I can tell her what to expect and support her" he snapped as he hung up on whoever it was on the other end, before walking over to Izuku, picking up the gauze and bandages and resuming the task of changing her dressings.

"That was your boss wasn't it?" asked Izuku looking straight ahead.

"Yes, he told me some police from Tokyo are coming to speak to you tomorrow" he explained barely hiding the anger in his voice.

"What about school?" asked Izuku, her lip wobbling in worry and her bright cardinal red eye's beginning to water.

"I'll call the school and explain that you need the day off" said Dojima warmly, as he continued tend to his nieces' neck, gently placing gauze on the required places and carefully wrapping it as well.

"So, what they want me to do?" she asked.

"They want to speak to you about what happened to you in the hospital" he explained, Izuku nodded, she didn't like the fact that she'd have to do it, but if she didn't others would suffer, and she couldn't let others suffer.

"Ok" she said.

"Don't worry I'll be there for you and if you want to stop talking you can" said Dojima reassuringly as he finished wrapping the bandages.

"Thank you" was all that Izuku could say quietly, before standing up and heading upstairs to do her homework and go to bed.

Once she was upstairs, Dojima flipped his phone open and dialled Inko's number, only to be met with the frantic voice of his big sister crying about how the police were looking for Izuku and that she had to tell them where she is, Dojima spent a few minutes calming Inko down and explained it was to do with the doctor and nurse that got arrested and Izuku simply had to answer some questions and give a statement, making Inko sigh in relief and they discussed how Izuku was doing and the progress she was making both in life and in school, Dojima also broke the news of Lulu dumping Yu on him while she and her husband swanned off to another country for a year, Inko shared her sympathy and understanding for both Dojima and Yu, they continued to chat for a few more minutes before Dojima hung up and sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands, wondering how did this mess start in the first place.

The next day was less of a battle, Dojima sent Nanako and Yu off to school, he'd given Yu a note to hand to the teacher regarding Izuku's absence for the day and if they needed to discuss it any further, they could contact him.

Meanwhile, Izuku was in the living room watching tv, in her weekend clothes, a black top with silver skulls and dark red roses lining the bottom, a vivid purple tartan miniskirt and destressed black leggings and the purple scarf the nurse had given her wrapped around her neck, concealing the bandages, all kept in place by a purple and silver scarf ring that Yukiko and Chie dropped over as a gift.

Dojima smiled and snapped a photo of his niece to send to Inko later, as he observed her, he wondered if her gothic transformation was going to last or should he expect her to go back to the hero loving pre-teen she once was, however he knew that he couldn't turn back time no matter how much he wanted to, he could only hope to help her curb her tastes to keep them sensible.

"Well, time to go" said Dojima, causing Izuku to break her focus. She got up from her place on the sofa, walked over to the door way, kicking off her slippers and pulling on a new pair of bright purple sneakers, however before she could bend down to tie the laces, Dojima had already got on his knees and where tying them for her much to her frustration.

"Uncle, I can do it, you don't have to do my laces for me" exclaimed Izuku, in a frustrated voice.

"I know, but we really need to get going" explained Dojima grabbing his keys and leaving the house to start the car, with Izuku not far behind grabbing her shoulder bag in the process, only for her to clamber into the passenger seat when Dojima pulled out of the houses parking area. The ride to the police station was silent, only to be disturbed once by Dojima offering to put the radio on only for Izuku to shake her head in response.

Once at the police station Izuku got out the car and silently walked into the lobby to wait, while Dojima went to park up. After a couple of moments, Izuku was approached by a man in a smart chief's uniform, with his hat neatly tucked under his arm.

"Are you Izuku Midoriya, Detective Dojima's niece?" he asked.

"Yes?" Izuku responded trying not to squeak in anxiety.

"I'm Chief Akio Suzuki of the Inaba Police force, I need you to come this way" the giant of a man indicated down a hallway.

"Can we wait a few seconds for my uncle to come in?" asked Izuku biting her lip with worry.

"Ok, if it makes you feel comfortable" said the Chief gently. Just as the pair had finished talking Dojima appeared from the parking garage, nearly causing the man to freeze on the spot at the sight of his boss talking to his niece.

"Ah, Dojima, we're just waiting for you" said the Chief matter of factly.

"Chief, is there something you need?" Dojima asked.

"No, but Izuku has asked for you to be with her during the intrview and questions" explained the chief.

"Is that alright?" asked Dojima, concerned that he wouldn't be able to help Izuku in this situation.

"Yes, it is, frankly I encourage it, I have a feeling that these city officers weren't taught how to handle taking statements from young people" explained the Chief irritably.

"What makes you say that sir?" asked Dojima, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"When I offered them the use of our soft interview room, they looked at me as if I sprouted another head and told me a regular room would suffice" continued the chief. Dojima didn't like the way this was going, he had a feeling that something was going wrong but he decided to not voice his worries, instead he opted to monitor the situation and step in should things go too far.

"We best get going, we don't want to keep our guests waiting" said Dojima calmly as the chief escorted them to the interview room and let them in. Inside the room stood two men in suits sitting at the table, both carrying serious expressions on their faces.

"Good morning, I'm Dci Tsukauchi and this is Ds Kobayashi, we'll be talking to you about Dr Ito and Nurse Yamamoto" the detective introduced himself.

"well, I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku introduced herself quietly.

"why don't we sit down and get started" said Dci Tsukauchi, smiling as he pulled out a chair for Izuku, which she quickly took, Dojima taking the seat next to her and they began to talk, Dci Tsukauchi kindly asking questions and Izuku answering them to the best of her ability, the Dci using his quirk every time making sure she was telling the truth and luckily for him she was, it was like that for best part of two hours, until Dojima had to leave to get the group something to drink. That was when Dc Kobayashi started to speak.

"I've heard about you, you're not very keen on authority, are you?" he said snidely, "I think you're Just trying to get these good people in trouble" he continued.

"SIBA! OUT!" snapped Tsukauchi pointing at the door.

"Sir I've seen these people like this" Kobayashi began, "she only wants a big fat compensation check!".

"I don't... this wasn't even my idea!" Izuku said, "It was Dr Sears who told... not me!" she cried getting up to head towards the door, "Now leave me alone, I want to go home!"

It was then the Tsukauchi grabbed Kobayashi angrily and dragged him into his line of sight.

"I told you to get out!" he reiterated his instructions harshly before setting him back onto his feet.

"Not until that little lying madam retracts her statement!" Kobayashi argued defiantly, causing Izuku to go white and start shaking at the accusation.

"I'm not a liar" was all she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as Kobayashi turned and started to walk towards Izuku, towering over her.

"Admit it! You scheming little minx!" he demanded.

"I'm not a liar!" Izuku repeated stepping backwards, stress causing her quirk to become slightly active, however her power stabilizers where absorbing the excess power.

"Yes, you are! Villain spawn!" Kobayashi continued, not noticing how her stabilizers where starting to glow. That final insult was enough to push Izuku over the edge.

"NO, I'M NOT!" she all but screamed. There was a sudden loud PING and her power stabilizers where sent to opposite ends of the room and a bright flash of light.

The interview room was lined with chains and thorny vines, both police officers where strung up, upside down from the ceiling, Tsukauchi remained calm and stayed still, while Kobayashi on the other hand was panicking, struggling against the chains, yelling at Izuku for her to release them, while also calling her every name under the sun. Izuku on the other hand was bent over crying and clutching at her head, screaming at the top of her lungs that she wasn't a liar over and over again.

Meanwhile Dojima was down the hall getting coffee from the break room when he heard Izuku screaming, tossing the drink over his shoulder he sprinted down the hallway, burst into the interview room and was met with what could be called a scene from a horror movie, the first thing he did was go over to his niece and take hugged her, trying to snap her out of whatever she was in.

"Dojima... What the hell happened?!" came the Chief's voice from behind him.

"I could ask the same question!" he replied sternly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialled Dr Turners number quickly, while the chief phoned the ambulance.

"Hello this is Dr Turner" came the therapists voice through the phone.

"Dr Turner, It's Dojima, Izuku is having some sort of episode, I know you don't do house runs but it's an emergency, come to the police station now" explained Dojima frantically.

"Ok, first you have to somewhere quiet where she can lie down, hopefully that'll get her to relax a bit" Dr Turner instructed, "do you have anywhere like that?"

"we have cells but that's hardly sensible" answered Dojima.

"I have a sofa in my office for when I have to work late, take her up there" said the Chief quickly.

"Ok sir" said Dojima before trying to get Izuku to straighten up to they could walk to the office, with little success.

"thankfully there's been so few incidents where I've had to use it" said the Chief kindly, as Dojima started to carefully guide Izuku out of the room.

Once in the Chiefs office, Dojima set Izuku on the sofa trying to get her to relax, by this time both the paramedics and Dr Turner had turned up to look Izuku over.

"She's in shock" explained Dr Turner before asking, "what happened?"

"Unfortunately, the police force from Tokyo sent two police officers to talk to her and judging from the audio and cctv, she was terrorised by them" explained the Chief looking at his computer monitor frowning, "I'm disgusted with their behaviour and I'll be talking to their superiors before they go back"

"Where are her power stabilisers?" asked Dr Turner.

"Still in the interview room, Izuku was our priority first" explained Dojima who had pulled Izuku close and was trying to rock her, while his shirt was getting wetter and wetter because of Izuku's constant flow of tears.

"If this continues, she's on a collision course for a nervous breakdown" said Dr Turner.

"Eleven-year olds don't have nervous breakdowns" exclaimed Dojima.

"Well, this Eleven-year-old is, if we don't do something now!" responded Dr Turner.

"Well what do you recommend!" said Dojima, angrily.

"Firstly, I'm going to get one of the medics to sedate her, then we'll get her into your car back home, I'll follow on, and then I can see if she settles at home and recommend the best course of action" explained Dr Turner.

"Oh before, you do that, I'm going to need to take photos of Izuku's neck for those idiots' investigation" stated the chief fetching a camera from his desk "I'm so sorry that it's not dignified for the girl"

"I understand sir" said Dojima, carefully removing the scarf, bandages and gauze pads.

"It's going to be alright Izuku, just brace yourself for a moment the chief just needs to take some pictures, then we can go home" Dojima gently explained to Izuku.

"Dojima-san, you don't need to come in tomorrow, I'll put it down to as compassionate leave" said the chief as he took the photos, making sure the flash was turned off and that Izuku's face wasn't in the shot either, once the photography was over Dojima re-wrapped Izuku's neck.

Not long after one of the medics administered the sedative, causing Izuku to go out like a light, as soon as Izuku was asleep, two loud thuds echoed through the station.

"What on earth was that?" asked Dr Turner.

"Oh, we must have forgotten about them, how silly of us" said the Chief with a wicked glint in his eye "I better take one of you and make sure they're ok" he continued calling over one of the medics to follow him down to the interview room to tend to the two detectives who were now on the floor recovering from the sudden rush of blood.

"Well, I hope your proud of yourself Saiba, not only did you jump to conclusions about a victim, you accused her of lying when my quirk confirmed that she was telling the truth!" said the Dci, angrily as he staggered to his feet.

"And you have done a lot of psychological damage to her as well, thanks to you she nearly had a nervous breakdown" Said the Chief, causing the two detectives to stare at him in shock.

"Any ways I have more evidence for you to take back to the city for the case against the doctor and nurse who did this to her" the Chief continued as another officer came in and handed him a manilla folder.

"What kind of evidence does that lying toerag have!" snapped Kobayashi angrily back at the Chief.

"These!" yelled the Chief, thrusting the folder into Tsukauchi's hands, Tsukauchi opened it and was nearly sick on the spot, the folder contained the photos of Izuku's neck and the state it was in, there was no more denying the facts, or her suffering, and they certainly couldn't deny that she was telling the truth any more.

"I see thank you" replied the Dci, closing the folder with a somber look on his face.

"Now, where are those power stabilizers?" asked the Chief, looking around, finding one on the floor by the door, however the other was in the left far corner of the room, small wisps of smoke trailing out of it.

"Is that supposed to happen?" he asked, before carefully scooping the stabilizer up using his hat to do so.

"No, it's not" said Tsukauchi glaring at Kobayashi who refused to look either one in the eye.

"If this one is broken, and I think it is, you can expect a bill sent to your precinct in Tokyo" said the Chief sternly.

"But..." began Kobayashi before he was silenced.

"This is or was an expensive piece of medical equipment! Because your behaviour caused her so much distress that her quirk overpowered the stabilizers and allowed it to nearly overpower her too! Plus, the damage it has cause, we already have a small enough budget as it is, now we must replace the table and chairs, the two-way mirror and re-plaster the wall!" yelled the Chief at the now shame faced Kobayashi. With all that had to be said was said the Chief silently walked out of the interview room, leaving the two detectives behind him in a state of shock and confusion.

They took the time to look around the room, taking in the destruction, destruction caused by one of them tormenting a traumatised eleven-year-old girl, even when she was telling the truth.

The interview room was in a sorry state, the table and chairs were destroyed, cracks and dents littered the walls, and the two-way mirror had such a huge amount of cracks in it, that it looked as if it would fall out of its place.

"Siba, need I remind you what our brief was supposed to be!" snapped Tsukauchi.

"It was to interview one of the victims of Dr Ito and Nurse Yamamoto" said Koboyashi slowly.

"And what did you just do?" asked Tsukauchi.

"I tried to make her retract her statement" answered Kobayashi.

"Where you instructed to do that? Where instructed to make her retract her statement by someone higher up?" demanded Tsukauchi angrily.

"No, but do you know who she is? Who her father is?" responded Kobayashi angrily.

"Yes, I have, in fact I have it on good knowledge that she refuses to acknowledge him as her father, she's never responded to his letters or joined her mother in visiting him, she's completely cut him out of her life" replied Tsukauchi.

"I believe that she's just like him! She deserves to be punished!" ranted Kobayashi.

"Oh, and what about your wife and children, would they agree? if they are punished because of your actions today?" asked Tsukauchi glaring at Kobaayashi, who had shrunk in on himself a little bit.

"Your right, I was out of line, I let her name prejudice me against her before we even arrived here" Kobayashi relented, his ego deflating even further.

"You better hope that we don't have to pay for that power stabilizer on top of paying to repairing this place too! Because I know that Chief Tsuragamae isn't going to be pleased when we get back!" said Tsukauchi walking out of the door, Kobayashi following after him.

Meanwhile at the Dojima household, Dojima had put Izuku to bed and had come back down to meet Dr Turner.

"I'm sorry for the state the house was in" appologized Dojima as he sat down.

"It's alright" replied Dr Turner.

"Tell, how bad is it?" asked Dojima. Dr Turner sighed sadly, looking at the detective.

"It's bad but I'm not recommending residential psychiatric care yet" said Dr Turner, with a severe look.

"Then what do you recommend?" asked Dojima.

"I recommend that she takes a few days of rest and recuperation to start, also you may want to get her power stabilizers checked to see if they are actually broken, if not she may need them upgraded to handle more power, if they are I recommend you talk to your insurance providers and a lawyer and peruse costs for repairs or replacement through the Tokyo branch of the police as they are the ones that caused this" explained Dr Turner, pulling on his coat and walking to the front door.

"Ok, how much do I owe you for today?" asked Dojima, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it this time Dojima-san, it was an emergancy call, and those are always free" explained Dr Turner putting on his shoes and opening the door to leave.

"Thank you" replied Dojima giving a small smile.

"Any time" said Dr Turner before walking to his car and driving off. Leaving Dojima to his thoughts for the rest of the day, hoping that Izuku would find the strength to bounce back from the day's events.


End file.
